Spread Your Wings and Fly
by ElfieShadowDalmarta
Summary: The final war against the Galra is over. New characters and a major problem arising, Pidge will have to reface a frenemy again. Someone who's motives come from a sadness that only Pidge can understand. But maybe she's not the only one? A RANDOM STORY ABOUT WHAT COULD HAPPEN AFTER SEASON 8. WHATEVER HAPPENS IN SEASON 8 WILL MOST LIKELY NOT HAPPEN IN THIS FANFIC! U HVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Message

Just a note before you read this fanfic.

If the pov says "Katie", that means it's Pidge's pov from the present time.  
If the pov says "Pidge", that means it's Pidge's pov from the past.  
All the other povs are pretty self explanatory.

From Chapters 32 onward have Season 8 spoilers so you might not want to read them yet!

That's all! Hope you enjoy this fanfic!

Second note! (27/01/19 Aus)  
After this fanfic is finished, after a few months maybe (depending on my mood) I'll go through it rechecking it to make sure bits make sense. But I will do it at some point. Just saying!


	2. Chapter 1

**So, yep. First Voltron fanfic. And guess what? It's a Klance! A ship I actually don't like!** **?** **But hey! It's good to try new things.**

 **Also, I am writing this before season 8 comes out. It will just be what comes out of my head and whatever happens in season 8 won't happen in this fanfic. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer - I do NOT own Voltron Legendary Defender**

 **Chapter 1  
Keith Pov**

I love kissing Lance. It makes me feel special and loved. I know my mother, Krolia, loved me. And I know Shiro and the rest of the Paladins love me as family. But Lance's love is different. It's filled with passion and a love very different to what my other friends and family could give me. And it's nice. No, not nice. Perfect. It's perfect.

"Keith!" Lance moans as I kiss his neck. His groan is so cute. It clears my head of all my worries and other thoughts. "Keith, stop. I have to go to the presentation with Coran, Allura and Hunk. You know this. And as much as I wish I could, I can't miss it." I laugh as he mumbles something about me always getting to miss presentations and how Pidge never has to go.

Hearing the name of our Green paladin brings back memories, some good, some bad. It was weird. Whenever someone else's name was mentioned like, Zarkon or Lotor, I never got this feeling. It kind of felt like something was missing. I didn't understand it and when I told Lance about it, he just said it was because all of us had a soft spot for our small friend.

Since the final war against the Galra 5 years ago, everyone had gone their separate ways. Lance, Coran, Allura and Hunk had stayed behind near the new Voltron base to help with presentations. There had been so many casualties during the war that some people were still only just getting over them. The presentations were to help the people through their struggles and help keep their spirit alive.

Pidge and her family had moved back into their old house and no one had seen them for months. Hunk and Coran occasionally were called by Matt asking if Pidge was over at the Voltron base, but she never was. Pidge would come down around twice a year for some presentations, but she would mostly keep to herself. Like what she did when we first met her. Matt and Sam often came down to see Shiro and help at the Voltron base. They always reassured us that Pidge was fine and that she just wanted space. Apart from that, we'd heard nothing about the Holt family.

Hunk was also helping Shay get used to Earth and they were practically connected at the hip. Whenever Hunk had to go to these presentations, Shay would come and sit in the front row to watch. Coran was helping at the new Voltron base that we'd built after the war. It was situated near the Garrison so if we needed help it wasn't too far away and looked a lot like the Castle of Lions.

Allura, like Pidge, kept mainly to herself. I would see her from time to time but she mainly helped at the base, the Garrison or just busied herself with other jobs.  
"Keith! I have to go!" I let him go with a pout.  
"Fine. But when you get home we're picking up from where we left off." Lance laughs and it's sweet. I smile as he heads out my bedroom door to get changed into something less rumpled. Lance and I now shared my house because it was near the Garrison and Lance had to teach there. The teens loved Lance and Lance loved teaching there. I was offered a Job there but I decided to continue working with the Blade. We were rounding up the Galra that decided to continue to revolt and cause mischief. This way, I got to see my mother and Kolivan more often.

I lay back down and stared at the ceiling. Life was so far good. But… I still felt something missing. Something from my heart was missing but I didn't know what. Something that I knew I couldn't live without. I just hoped this small missing part was something easily obtained. Of course, I knew better than to assume it was something small. It never was in my life.

 **So, here's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to contact me if anything needs fixing!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for before! It's all fixed now! I don't actually know how far the Holt residence is from the Garrison but I'm gonna make it far just coz. Enjoy!  
** **Disclaimer – I do Not own Voltron Legendary Defender**

 **Chapter 2  
** **Katie Pov**

I never went to the presentations because I never saw the need to. The people were happier. They had Lance and Allura and Coran. They had Hunk and Shiro. They didn't need me to go. Yes, I was one of the Paladins. But that was a long time ago. I've moved on.

I rarely saw the other Paladins and that was fine with me. I was having my own troubles and I didn't want to bother them. I didn't even tell my parents or Matt about them. No one would understand anyway.

"Pidge! Come down! You've been on that laptop all day. You need a break", mom called. I groaned. My parents were always telling me to get out more. I probably should be going to college and getting a job by now, but I just couldn't find the motivation. I loved learning, but I just couldn't handle more school right now.  
"Give me a few more minutes!" I yell back down.  
"Now!" I sigh and do as she says.

"Why do you need me to get out? I'm perfectly fine staying upstairs in my room. If you really want me to, I'll go out on the roof and…" I stop talking as I see Shiro in the doorway. I frown. "Hey Shiro. What're you doing here? Wait, I don't have to go to one of the presentations do I?" Shiro chuckled.  
"No Pidge. I just wanted to talk to you. Alone. Come on a jog with me?" I didn't really like exercise but, seeing as it was Shiro, I couldn't really say no.

"Okay. Just let me get some shoes on." I raced to my bedroom and put on a more suitable running outfit. Once I was dressed and ready to go, I walked back down stairs to see Shiro lacing his own shoes.  
"Right. Where do you want to take me?" I was curious as to why Shiro would want to go on a jog with me without my dad or Matt but I just accepted it. Sometimes Shiro could be very mysterious.

The run started off slowly with us just trying to get into a rhythm. After a few minutes of being silent, Shiro started talking. It was simple small talk and it kind of pissed me off.  
"So, how are you?"  
"Not bad. Why did you drag me out here? You said you wanted to talk to me alone. So. Start talking." Shiro chuckled again and took a left turn.

Ahead, I saw his hoverbike and wondered why he'd make me run all the way here when he could've just driven it up to my house. When we reached the bike, Shiro climbed on. He held a hand out to help me on but I ignored it. I didn't need help. I wasn't useless. I held onto his waist as he started the bike up and sped into the distance.

"Where are you taking me?! Do my parents know?!" I had to yell to be heard over the bike's loud motor but he heard me.  
"Everything's fine Pidge. Your parents know and so does your brother. Where we're going, you'll see for yourself soon." I held on tighter as he made a more dangerous turn, almost throwing me off the bike. ' _Cursed short arms! Cursed small figure!'_ My shoulder-blade length hair whipped behind me as we rode even faster.

I couldn't see where we were going because I was so short and Shiro's body blocked my view. I was getting annoyed as the minutes passed and we travelled further from home. I didn't like going out anymore, just like I didn't like to before I met the other Paladins. I liked being alone then because people always made fun of me.

But my reason is different now. I don't go to the presentations for specific reasons. Reasons that I've told nobody. No one will ever know. I didn't build these walls up after the war only for them to be torn down. No. I built these walls so no one would find out how much I was hurting inside. How much anger, guilt, sadness and loneliness were being built up inside of me. How much fear.

No one would know because I didn't want to burden them with my stupid fears. So I stayed in my room or on the roof. Never going anywhere and never seeing anyone except for my family and the occasional person who walked past out house. No one would know. No one would ever know. No one needed to know.

"We're here." I snapped out of my thoughts just as we pulled up outside Keith's house. I frowned. I didn't understand. I didn't need to see Keith and I was pretty sure Shiro could've come on his own if it was just a friendly visit. Shiro cut the engine and I was grateful I didn't have to yell to be heard anymore.

"Shiro, why are we here. I don't have to see Keith do I?" Shiro was already off the hoverbike and I decided that I would have to follow if I was to ever get answers. With a sigh, I hopped off and followed him as he started to walk toward Keith's house. When we were a few meters away, he stopped and turned to me.

"Katie, I need you to promise me something. And you have to promise it now." I cross my arms.  
"Fine. What do you want me to promise?"  
"That while I'm…" He stops talking and I gesture for him to continue. "That while I'm gone, you'll take care of him. You're both the most like family to me and I know you'll be able to help each other more than what the others can do. You both knew me the most." I gape at him, not quite wanting to believe what I was hearing.

"You're… you're going? Where? And why do I have to look after emo?! Can't Lance do that? They are boyfriends after all. Keith doesn't need me and… and… and he never needed me." Shiro held my shoulders as I began shaking uncontrollably. Memories flashed past in my vision and I could no longer feel Shiro. I couldn't see where I was.

I heard a voice. It was the same voice that kept me awake at nights. The same voice that I feared. The same voice. With the same words.  
 _"You're weak. They're all better off without you. Especially him. He's happy without you. Always was. Always will be."_ I was crying and screaming.

"No! No no no no no no..."

" _Katie!_ _Kat_ ie! Katie!" I came back to the present. I was lying on the ground with Shiro's arms wrapped around me, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Shhh. It's okay. Nothing will hurt you. Everything will be okay." I wanted to believe him. I really did. But I just couldn't. Nothing would be okay. Never again.

 **Ah ha ha! A cliff hanger! I think... Hope you enjoyed! Next chapters coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not posting in so long! Heh. I'm now writing a Lance chapter. I don't think there'll be many of them but enjoy!  
** **Disclaimer – I do NOT own Voltron Legendary Defender**

 **Chapter 3  
** **Lance Pov**

I didn't mind the presentations. I would obviously prefer to stay at home with my boyfriend, but I knew I had to do this. Keith somehow got out of doing them and so did Pidge, but I didn't envy them. Okay, that was a lie. I sometimes envied them. But most of the time, it was fun. I got to see Hunk and Allura and Coran. I even got to see Shiro occasionally. If he was up to it. But yeah, the presentations were fun.

Everyone was smiling and having a good time when I arrived. Allura was talking animatedly to Hunk and it made me a bit wistful. Five years later, and I was still pining over her. It was pitiful, really. I had a boyfriend who loved me, and here I was pining over Allura. I was the one that had kissed Keith, not the other way around. I was the one that started our relationship going and I was not going to be the one to break it.

I pushed my feelings aside and sauntered up to them.

"Hi Princess! Hey Hunk! How're you?" Hunk gave me a friendly salute and I saluted back. Allura smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. My feelings were telling me to comfort her and ask what was wrong, but I couldn't let my feelings get the better of me. _'I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend.'_ I kept chanting this in my head as I smiled at the princess.

"Hey Lance! You ready to make some people happy?" Hunk's eyes shined with happiness and just seeing him happy made me happy.

"You bet! Let's get out there and give them the show they want!" I pumped my fist in the air and whooped with joy.

"Right, the time for the 42nd presentation has come. Places people! Places!" Coran shouted at us to get ready and we all followed his orders. I gave a small smile as I remembered out mentor. He really helped even though he wasn't a Paladin. I was very glad to have met him.

"Right. We are starting in… 3… 2… 1… Action!" Coran shouted the cue and we all stepped onto the stage together. I waved to the crowd that had erupted into a cacophony of cheers. It was great to see the people of Earth so happy again. Just the sight made my heart soar and made me forget all my worries.

"Hello people of Earth!" I shout my hello's as I walk across the stage to the seats set up for us. The host is already there and is shaking Hunk and Allura's hands. I shake his hand and he introduces us to the audience. They most likely already know who we are but it's all for show so we don't complain.

The host starts the interview with small talk, like, how are we's and what's going on's. Then, he gets down to the deeper stuff.

"So. Lance. I've heard rumors that you have a crush on another of the Paladins. But you have a boyfriend. How did these rumors start and are they true?" I'm a bit shocked inside, but since I'm on TV and everyone can see me, I control my feelings and make it look like I'm offended.

"I have a boyfriend. That is true. But the rumors about me having a crush on another Paladin is completely false. I have absolutely no idea how this rumor started but it needs to end now. I am totally devoted to my boyfriend and no one else." I cross my arms, trying to look serious. Inside, my brain is screaming at me to tell the truth and tell Allura that I still like her. The host starts to nod, but then shakes his head, smiling.

"Are you sure Lance? You sure there's not a certain Paladin other than your boyfriend you like?"

"I am sure. As I said before, I am devoted to my boyfriend and no one else."

"Are you positive Lance? I mean, you can tell us. We can keep a secret can't we guys?!" He yells out to the crowd and they all shout a collective 'yes' back. "So, are you sure there isn't a… well, I don't know. A small Paladin that everyone has a soft spot for? Are you sure that "soft spot" you have for her isn't _more_ than that?" I gape, completely dumbfounded.

"No! I do not and have never had a crush on Pidge! She's like a sister to me! And I won't say it again. I am devoted to my boyfriend!" I don't realize until I've finished my short speech that I'd stood up. Allura tugs my sleeve, getting me to sit down again.

For the rest of the presentation I only give short answers. I'm pissed off that people would assume I like Pidge when I clearly show people that she's more like my sister. But I'm also glad that they don't think I still have a crush on Allura. If Keith had ever found out, he'd be crushed and I don't want to be the one to ruin our relationship. I wasn't going to be blamed for another broken heart.

 **And… that's another chapter! Another coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Y'all, I am extremely sorry for this chapter. I have no idea what happened but I was just writing and the characters took me here. So again, I apologise. I also apologise for the short chapter!  
** **Disclaimer – I do NOT own Voltron Legendary Defender**

 **Chapter 4  
** **Pidge Pov**

 _The final battle against the Galra was a mess. Adults and children screamed and cried as the team and I tried to lead the Galra fighters away from Earth. Most followed us but some stayed behind. Shiro's voice filled my helmet._

 _"Paladins. The Garrison and I will be able to hold of the Galra fighters still on Earth but you must destroy the main ship. Honerva guides it and without her ship, the other ships won't be able to work. Aim all your fire on her ship. It's the only way."_

 _"Got it. Okay team, let's do this!" Keith's voice sounds so determined and it makes my heart beat a bit faster. But I needed to focus. Earth needed us and letting my heart come into the battle wouldn't end well for anyone._

 _The team and I took hit after hit. The Galra were stronger than ever and I knew Voltron wouldn't be able to hold them off forever. For every ship we took down, we took at least double the damage. I didn't know how to help and I felt useless._

 _"Guys, I don't think Voltron will hold for much longer!" Lance's voice shouted in my ear as I shot a small Galra ship._

 _"Yeah, I can feel it too Lance. Voltron can't take much more firing. We need to fight them off some other way!" I hear a few responses but I'm no longer paying attention. My lion and I turn around just as we see a huge purple blast coming from Honerva's ship._

 _It feels like everything went in slow motion. The blast hit Voltron full in the chest, splitting us all apart. I tried to gain control of my lion but I had no luck. My lion was out of my control. Suddenly, I feel a jerking motion behind me. I can tell the Galra ship is towing my lion into the ship's hold. I try more desperately to get my lion free, but to no avail._

 _"Guys! Keith! Lance! Hunk! Allura! Can anybody hear me? Hello? Help!" I shout into my helmet, but no one answers. I'm guessing it's because their knocked out cold or because of the purple ray dragging my lion and me into the ship's depths. I shiver and try to move my lion again. She's stone cold and won't budge. I sigh in defeat as I watch my lion and I get closer and closer to our most-likely doom._

 _I blink and open my eyes slowly. A bright like above my head is all I can see and even that is a little blurry. I could tell my helmet's been taken off so I stay silent. I don't want to alert my kidnappers that I'm awake before I can figure out a plan to escape._

 _I can hear hushed voices so I strain my ears to see if I can hear anything. I can make out a few words, but nothing coherent._

 _"She…fight…give...blade…double…killed…help…" I don't understand what they're talking about and I decide to try and see who's talking. I turn my head slowly and see…_

 _Prisoners._

 _Prisoners left, right and centre. Everywhere I look, more aliens with rags for clothes and scars on their skin. I sit up quickly and look down at myself. I'm covered with similar rags to what the other prisoners are wearing. The only difference is that I don't have the scars that they have. As I look around the room, they hush and it's soon silent. I'm curious as to why its suddenly gone silent but before I can ask, one of them speaks up._

 _"You are here. Our saviour is here. The girl who can summon the twin blades is here."_

 **Also, I don't apologise coz I think Katie needs some more awesome abilities and I just had a thought that she could wield twin blades so… here we go. Next chapters soon!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I haven't been kidnaped! Anyway, this chapter is gonna be very interesting. Hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer – I do NOT own Voltron Legendary Defender**

 **Chapter 5  
Keith Pov**

Pidge is shaking and on the couch. She looks so small and vulnerable. Her hair is longer than when I last saw her, almost grazing her armpits. The green jumper she's wearing makes me remember the old days before the big war. It's a nice feeling, something I'd gladly feel every day.

Shiro is sitting next to her, trying to comfort her. That happy feeling soon disappears, and it's replaced with a slight jealousy at seeing her wrapped in the arms of another, but I let it go. I loved Lance and my crush on Pidge was history. Or so I told myself.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Shiro nods and whispers something to Pidge. It makes her laugh breathily but it's a laugh all the same.

"What happened? Cosmo started barking and I saw you out there. Then suddenly, she's collapsed and you had to bring her here." I'm trying to figure out why but everything I think of leads to dead ends.

"She had a panic attack. But…" Shiro looks at the small figure in his arms and pulls her closer to him protectively. "But… I don't know why. She won't tell me anything. Matt said that she's been more distant then before and that she won't talk to him about her feelings. And its only about a few topics too. He said that whenever he tries to talk to her about your final battle against the Galra and what happened when you guys got captured, she just closes up. She won't talk about it. She won't even talk about the party afterwards either! He was okay with it for a while but now he's getting worried. And for good reason apparently." He squeezed her shoulders and she grimaces. Shiro frowns and turns his face toward me.

"But anyway. I came here to tell you both something. I don't think now is the best time though, considering what just happened." He looks at Pidge again and she frowns.

"Just because I had a panic attack doesn't mean I'm vulnerable. Any news you tell me I can take. Also, stop talking like I'm not in the room." She folds her arms across her chest. She's got a dangerous glint in her eyes that I've only see once and that was when we were fighting the Galra for the last time.

"Pidge, I know you're strong. I just don't know if I should tell you both this news yet. You literally collapsed outside because you had a panic attack. And that was after I only told you I was going somewhere!" I saw Pidge flinch as I tried to process what Shiro said.

"You… you're going somewhere? Where?! And why can't you stay?!" I'm practically yelling and panting. I can't believe it. ' _Shiro is going somewhere?! Where?! Why won't he answer me?!'_ Shiro sighs and stands up. Pidge caves in on herself as if she's cold. Just seeing it makes my heart break a little.

From what Ezor and Zethrid told the other Paladins and I, Pidge would be going through some really hard trials. What they were, we didn't know. They left us with Pidge's helmet and bayard saying that if she didn't return in a week's time, we could assume she was dead. Just waiting that week was agony. I tried to keep calm on the outside while my insides were screaming. I was scared. No, not scared. I was terrified.

Pidge had always been my rock, keeping me grounded even though she didn't know it. I could tell the others were very worried about her too, especially Allura. She blamed it on herself and no matter what we said, she wouldn't budge her thoughts. It was horrid to see her beating herself up but I just couldn't find it in myself to comfort her.

If we all hadn't become Paladins of Voltron, we mightn't have lost Pidge. But also, if we hadn't become Paladins, then the Galra would've taken over and ruined everything.

"Keith. Look. It's a choice I made myself and it's something that needs to be done. I'm sorry." Shiro's voice brings me back to the present and I sigh, defeated.

"Fine then. But Shiro, promise me something. If you go, promise to come back and visit when you can. Letting you go will be hard but if I can see you every now and then, it might be bearable." I look over at Shiro as he shakes his head sadly.

"Keith, where I'm going… well, I won't be able to come back."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because…" He looks out the window behind him and then at Pidge. I'd forgotten she was here and that she'd hear the news too. I was glad kind of glad it was her and not one of the other Paladins. In a way, the both of us had been through the hardest time so we both knew what pain felt like.

"Keith. I won't be coming back because I want to…" He gulps and I feel shivers down my spine.

"Why Shiro?" Pidge's voice is small and she looks scared. I want to comfort her and chase those fears away but I can't bring myself to do it. Shiro sighs.

"I won't be coming back because I want to be buried."

* * *

 **Yay! I cliffie! In a way** **?** **Anyway, hope you've enjoyed the chapters so far! If there's anything you want me to change, feel free to review! More chapters coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 6

**How about this? DarkPidge!  
Disclaimer – I do NOT own Voltron Legendary Defender**

 **Chapter 6  
Katie Pov**

I can't think. I can barely breath. My heart is pounding, and I want him to take back those words. I want those words to be a joke. I try and think of the date, thinking he might be tricking us. But it's not April fools or any other day that could be of any significance. It's just an ordinary day.

"Shiro, please say it isn't true. We…" Keith's voice cracks and I can see tears in his eyes. It breaks my heart to see him this way. I stand up and make my way over to him cautiously. He looks like a boy who's just been told he won't ever be special. Small. Scared. Broken. Wrapping my arms around his waist from the side, I hug him tightly. At first he's stiff as a board but then he relaxes and lets himself be comforted. He wraps one of his arms around my back and turns so he's looking at Shiro.

"Shiro, please!" I feel water droplets hit the top of my head and I look up. Keith's tears are making paths down his face and my heart breaks even more. I look at Shiro to see if he's joking but all I can see is sadness and sincerity. I sob and bury my head in Keith.

I'm suddenly shaking again. But not from fear. From anger.

"Why?! Why Shiro?! There has to be an answer! Are… are we not enough for you anymore?! Do we not care and give you enough attention anymore?! Are you leaving because of someone?! Are you leaving because of me?" I'm shaking and tears are falling down my cheeks.

"Pidge!" I can feel Keith's arms around my torso as I try and run at Shiro. I want to attack him. I want to make him hurt. I want to claw out his eyes. I want to kill. My thirst for blood is taking over and all reason is disappearing. Black spots cloud my vision and my senses heighten. I can feel arms wrapped around my chest, keeping me from fulfilling my wishes. Somewhere deep down, I'm grateful he's doing it but on the surface, I'm furious.

"LET! ME! GO!" I claw at the arms holding me from my prey. But I'm not as strong as Keith and he drags me back toward him.

"Pidge! Stop it! Stop!" I feel his strong arms wrap me in an embrace and I begin to return to normal. My heart beats faster and my anger disappears. I stop trying to claw at Shiro and turn so I'm looking into violet-black eyes. Tears make their way down my face as my anger continues to fade. I bury my face in Keith's chest as I sob. I am ashamed. I am so ashamed.

"Shhh. Pidge, everything is okay." I can feel fingers running up and down my hair in a calming manner. My tears are making Keith's top wet and I sniffled. I look up at him and see he's looking at me with concern.

"I'm sorry Keith. I'm so sorry." I let go of him and make my way over to Shiro who'd been watching us.

"Shiro, I'm sorry too. I… I don't know what took over me. I wasn't myself. And, I'm just so sorry!" I run and my tears return. I cry into his chest as he holds me.

"It's fine Pidge. Whatever happened is history. We need to look into the future now and not dwell on the past." I smile up at him, glad he's not completely offended by my actions.

"Well, we now know our littlest Paladin has sharp nails. They hurt." I turn back toward Keith and see angry red welts starting to form on his arms. Gasping, fresh tears flow even quicker and I shake my head.

"Oh my ancients Keith! I am incredibly sorry! I didn't want to hurt any of you!" I'm scared now. I didn't know my own strength and now Keith is hurt because of it. I turn in a circle, suddenly feeling trapped.

Just like before. Just like in the trials.

 _'You're too violent. You hurt too many people already. You have a violence inside you that will be your downfall.'_ That same voice. A voice that taunted me from a person that tortured me. Black spots clouded my vision again. But before I could collapse, I ran.

I fled the house and bolted out the door before the voices could consume me. Everything was in too much focus. The sun too bright, the ground under my feet too hard. The wind in my ears too loud. I ran and ran and ran. I was running blind. I wasn't going to return to that house yet. Never again.

 **And… another chapter! I like the idea of DarkPidge. Actually, I don't really know if this is DarkPidge but oh well.**

 **Also, just gonna say this, but I hadn't actually planned for there to be a DarkPidge chapter. In fact, I hadn't really planned much at all, I kinda just let the characters take me where they wanted to go. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed! More chapters coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey! So sorry I haven't updated in ages! I'll try and write more each day so I can update each day or 2. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!  
** **Disclaimer - I do NOT own Voltron Legendary Defender**

 **Chapter 7  
** **Keith Pov**

The small paladin runs out the door, going faster than I've ever seen her run. I start to run after her but she's too fast for me to catch. Soon, she falls to her knees and starts shaking again. I don't even hear Shiro behind me as I scoop her into my arms and hold her until she stops the shaking. I wonder what happened during those trials. They gave her PTSD and now she was continually shaking and sobbing.

I remembered that week, full of fear. We all had underestimated Pidge, only a tiny sliver of hope keeping us from mourning her on the first day. We'd all believed her to not be able to complete the trials and that she'd die trying. That week, we waited with baited breath and little sleep. We hoped and prayed that she would make it.

Now, we knew she'd lived. But at a price. Now she was distant and had flashbacks a lot.

"Pidge, I got you. It'll be okay. Trust me. Shhhh…" I try to comfort her as her small figure shakes. All I can hear is her sobbing and our hearts beating. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn with a start. I accidentally jostle Pidge and she gives a sharp intake of breath. I'm instantly guilty and try to calm her down again.

"Shiro! What should we do? She's… she's… I feel…" I couldn't get the words out. It was like my throat was constricted and wouldn't let any words out. Tears were starting to pool at the corners of my eyes but I banished them angrily away. I couldn't let Pidge see me cry. It might just make her bawl more which wouldn't be good for my heart.

"Keith, let her go. I think it'll be best if I take her home now. She… I don't know if being around you is the best for her right now. I'm sorry." I nod slowly and Shiro crouches so he can pick Pidge up. As soon as his hands touch her though, she screeches like she's been burnt. I whisper soothing words to her and she calms down a bit.

In Shiro's arms, she looks even smaller. Her figure is thin and I can tell she's not been eating properly. There are bags under her glazed over eyes and she's whimpering like a hurt puppy. The tears remake their appearance and I dispel them again.

"Shiro. Let me go. I can walk." Pidge's voice is raspy and I only just hear it. Shiro shakes his head and Pidge scowls.

"Shiro. I can walk. Let. Me. Go!" She struggles in his arms but she's too weak. Her tears are flowing again and I feel helpless.

"Pidge, I don't think you walking is a good idea. You're weak from just running full pelt out here and then you started sobbing. You had another panic attack and I just don't think you walking is the best idea right now. You need rest and I'm going to take you home." Her eyes widen and she shakes her head wildly.

"No! I'm not going home yet. Not like this! If my parents saw me they'd find some way to wriggle the truth out of me! And… I can't tell them!" Her sobs make her look so broken.

"Can you tell us Pidge?" I ask the question carefully so as not to set off her anger again. She shakes her head and I don't push her. I knew she'd tell us when she was ready. But now wasn't the time.

"Shiro, I'll carry her. You run back to your hoverbike and bring it here. We'll meet you halfway then." Shiro looks at me worriedly.

"Are you sure? She could have another panic attack. What would you do if she did?" I look at Pidge and she frowns.

"Shiro, that _"she"_ is right here you know. And anyways, I don't think I'll have another panic attack. They only come when something triggers the memory. I'll be okay. I promise." She looks so determined. I look at Shiro with raised eyebrows. Nothing could change Pidge's mind once it was made up. Shiro sighs.

"Fine. I'll leave you with Keith. But if anything happens, you scream as loud as possible and I'll come." I nod. Shiro puts Pidge down on the ground and I kneel beside her. Turing around, Shiro starts to jog back to the house to his hoverbike. I'm left alone with Pidge and I have no idea what to say. Clearing my throat, I try and start a conversation.

"So, how are you?" I wince as the words come out and I look away from Pidge's face so I don't have to see her reaction. I hear a forced laugh as she curls into a ball.

"I've been better. Much better. As you probably can see. But apart from the flash backs and my heart pinning for someone I can't have, I'm not too bad." She says it sarcastically but I can see pain in her eyes. But a part of what she said sticks in my brain. I turn fast so I'm facing her again.

"You're pinning for someone? Who?" She blushes and… Holy cow. Its adorable!

"The person already has someone. Anyway, it doesn't matter. He doesn't like me back in that way. Plus, even if he did, we wouldn't work out. In the trials, Sen- somebody told me we wouldn't work out. And their probably right." Pidge looked so broken. All I wanted to do was to wrap her in my arms and comfort her. I wanted to banish all her fears and kill her enemies.

But I had a feeling, deep down, that she was her own enemy. Just like I was mine.

 **Yup! Another chapter done and gone. Hope you've enjoyed this fanfic so far! If you have anything to say, don't forget to comment! All feedback is appreciated! More chapters soon!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in what seems like forever but I've been having serious writers block. Sorry about that! The next updates might be a bit scattered coz of it.  
I changed the bit about Pidge's trials being 3 days and made it week instead. I might need to re-change it again if I can't get the trials in a week. But for now, they last a week.  
Also, I know I'm dragging it on but the next Pidge chapter will be her fight. Enjoy this chapter though!  
** **Disclaimer – I do NOT own Voltron Legendary Defender**

 **Chapter 8  
** **Pidge Pov**

 _"Wha… what?" I'm stuttering and not understanding at all. "I'm not a savior! And… I can't summon twin blades! I only have my bayard and not even that's here!" I feel useless and I have no idea what to do. All these people seem to be counting on me for something, but I don't know what._

 _"I'm sorry. I can't help you." My voice is small. I look at the ground. Another of the prisoners speaks up._

 _"You are more special that you know. You have a gift, more powerful that has ever been seen before. No one if more powerful than you. How can you not feel it in your blood?" My eyes start to water but I hold my tears in. My thoughts jumble and tumble, one over the other._

 _"I'm sorry. I don't understand." The prisoner who first spoke sighs._

 _"Everything started when Zarkon took over. War raged and as you know, Zarkon defeated Alfor and centuries have passed in his reign. My friends and I tried to find a way to defeat Zarkon on our own. We traveled to one of our sacred places. There, a prophecy was told to us. The prophet said;_

 **'Where the forest grows, a child shows, the savior of us all.  
Hazel eyes this child has and twin blades she can summon.  
Without her, the reign won't ever have a downfall.'**

 _He told us this prophecy and told us that we'd know when that special child appears. And he was right. We do know."_

 _"How? How do you know it's me and not some other person out there? Why not Keith or Shiro? Or even Lance or Hunk? Why not Allura? Why me?" I don't understand how these people can think I'm the one who can save them. I can't even wield a sword let alone twin blades._

 _"You have been chosen. You should know this. You are lying to yourself each second you refuse to believe in yourself. I can sense it. So can everyone in this room. You must save us!" I still can't feel any power in myself, but I nod. I had to at least try. These prisoners were counting on me and I was guessing if I ever wanted to see my family again, I'd have to fill the prophecy. Even though I had no idea what to do, I had to try. And I would. I would try until my dying day._

 _The punches came in quick succession, one after the other. I'd totally been ready for them and had listened to my teacher. Not._

 _My teacher was training me, getting me ready for my first fight. Now, a day after I'd received the news, I was still trying to summon my twin blades and learn how to fight at the same time. I thought over the rules of the Galran battle in my head again._

 _I'd found out that the first trial was to fight in a Galran battle and try and defeat all my opponents. The aim wasn't to kill, but just make them unconscious or surrender. I just hoped I could do it. Fighting Galra wasn't too hard if I had the right equipment but since I was so inexperienced with weapons, it was going to be tough._

 _"Duck! Swing your leg! Punch thrice! Turn! Kick to the groin! Go for the eyes!" My teacher was the strongest fighter out of the prisoners and it wasn't easy fighting him. I didn't know who he was and he told me to just call him 'teacher' so that's what I did. I'd been fighting him non stop for a few varga's now and my first fight was in another varga. I was not ready._

 _"Argh! How can't you fight? You're a Paladin of Voltron! Surely you'd know some more complex moves than that." He mumbled something and huffed. "You get 5 minutes rest. Then we get back to sparing. If you ever want to win that fight, you'll have to learn more complex moves. And fast." I groaned inwardly and plopped down. Fighting was definitely not my forte and I didn't really like it._

 _"Up! Again. We have to make sure you don't die on your first fight." I grumbled about not getting enough sleep but obeyed. I knew if I slacked off then he'd just start using me as his personal punching bag to train me for the next varga. I was worn down and tired. How the heck was I supposed to fight and win? I had started to lose hope and it was slowly dwindling down to nothing._

 _The only thing keeping me going was the thought of the other Paladins left to fight Zarkon without Voltron. That thought made me shudder. I had to do this. I had to win._

 **And… that's a wrap for this chapter! I'm sorry it's so short. I'll try and write longer ones but at the moment I'm just kinda climbing to the climax of the story. But yeah, the next Pidge chapter will definitely be her first fight and maybe even her first trial! Depending on where these characters take me. But for now, peace out! More chapters soon!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I am soooo sorry for not updating in so long! I've had serious writers block and a small issue with Klance. I joined Amino and now I'm starting to like Klance! I can't believe it! I've gone from not liking it and not being able to see it happening to seeing it happening! Well anyway, enough about me. Enjoy this short chapter!  
** **Disclaimer – I do NOT own Voltron Legendary Defender**

 **Chapter 9  
** **Keith Pov**

After Pidge and Shiro left, I was alone. I had nothing to do and Cosmo was sleeping. Why he was sleeping when it was only around 3:00 I didn't know. Sometimes I just didn't understand that cosmic wolf.

I had no idea what to do and was starting to get restless. I didn't really want to think about what Shiro said. I didn't watch the TV or play on my phone. I didn't read much either, but usually, if someone found me a good book, I'd finish it really quickly. I was one of those people.

Not seeing anything else to do to distract me from my thoughts, I decided to go for a ride. My hoverbike was parked just outside where I'd left it before I found Voltron. It was quite a bit dusty but I didn't mind. The red paint had faded a bit and I made a mental note to give it a new paint at some point. But now wasn't the time. I didn't have the equipment and I just didn't feel like painting right now anyway.

The bike roared to life and I drove it out into the distance. Not really knowing where to go, I just drove where the bike took me. Soon, I was looking out over a cliff. It was tranquil which was a pleasant change. I could see the sun already starting to set and the orange rays bounced off the cliffs, making the dirt look even more carrot coloured.

My thoughts are all muddled up and can't think straight. My feelings aren't helping either. My mind flashes back to when we finally got Pidge back. It was a joyous time and I felt my heart soar. But, I could also tell she was different.

There was a dangerous glint in her eyes that wasn't there before, along with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. It was as if she had to go through with her family disappearing all over again. She was quiet and closed off. I tried asking her what was wrong, but she wouldn't answer me. She just said she was tired and changed the subject. I didn't push her but now I wish I had. If I had asked her, I might have known what to do to help her and that panic attack episode wouldn't have happened.

 _'Stop beating yourself up about something that you couldn't have helped. Lance told you…'_ I shut out the voice and just let myself feel bad. I need it. Pidge could've died in those trials and there I was, helpless and useless. I could've tried to stop the trials from happening. I could've stopped all of this!

"Keith. Keith. Keith! Keith!" Hearing my name, I turn around. Lance is walking toward me, and I can't help but feel a bit disappointed that it isn't Pidge.

"Keith! Why didn't you answer any of my calls? I've been worried sick! I called and called but you didn't pick up. I thought something bad had happened! Never do that again!" Guilt makes its way into my brain and I grin sheepishly.

"Sorry Lance, kinda got caught up in my thoughts." Then a thought enters my mind and I immediately look out at the cliffs that used to be orange. They're now a mix of orange and purple. I check the time. 5 o'clock! Holy ancients! I'd been in my thoughts way longer than I had thought. I shake my head and turn back to look at Lance. His forehead is creased in worry and more guilt makes its way into my already guilt-ridden emotional state.

"I'm sorry Lance. Really, I am. I just got caught up in my thoughts." Lance shakes his head and smiles.

"Okay then. Let's go home. I think we should have pizza tonight. Something simple after a long day." We get on our hoverbikes and start to ride home. I try and not get caught in my thoughts again in case I crash which would be horrid.

"What did you do today? I got home and Cosmo was fast asleep and you nowhere in sight. Why did you go out?" I sigh and tell him how Shiro and Pidge came over. I leave out the bit about Pidge's panic attack in case she doesn't want the others to know. I also leave out the fact that Shiro want to get buried and die properly because I know he'd want to tell Lance and the others later.

"Then I just wanted to get outside and think so I went there. How'd you find me?"

"You have a phone with you. Just went to your snapchat location. Also, you should start using it more. It's a fun way to keep up with your friends." I laugh and shake my head.

"No thanks. I hate all that stuff. Pidge doesn't even use it and she loves tech. Isn't that weird." Lance laughs and it's a nice distraction from my thoughts. I can't think about her too much anymore. If I do, I might lose Lance. I might lose all those I call my friends. I might lose everyone.

 **That took waaaayyyy too long to write! Sorry! More chapters again soon! I'll try and write faster!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Eeeeep! This is a rly long chapter, the longest so far in this fanfic. Hope you enjoy!  
** **Disclaimer – I do NOT own Voltron… Well you know. I'm too lazy to do the disclaimers anymore so just remember them please!**

 **Chapter 10  
** **Pidge Pov**

 _I was ready. I had been training for another hour and even though I hadn't improved much, I felt ready. Or so I was telling myself. I had to believe that though. All those people were counting on me and if I ever was going to free them, I had to look brave and beat the trial._

 _"How many people will I have to fight in the battles?" I don't ask anyone in particular so I get a cacophony of voices answering. A few voices answered with "Oh, not many. Probably only one or two people at once", while others said "You might get about 7 at once. So be ready." It was all a bit much so I just shut their voices out._

 _"Pidge Gunderson, Paladin of the Green Lion of Voltron? Please come with me." A guard appeared in the doorway of the prison cell with backup. I saw the other prisoners shy away from the guards out of the corner of my eye. I felt a twinge of sadness for them but turn away and follow the guards._

 _We weave through corridor after corridor and my attempt at memorising them is futile. On the outside, it doesn't look like there's many but now that I'm inside, it seems like there are billions._

 _"Hurry up!" One of the guards shouts and I quicken my pace, not wanting to be sore before my battle. The corridors wind around and up ahead, I start to see more prison cells. At the other end of the corridor is a big double door. I'm guessing that's the door that will either take me to my victory of my doom. I hear muffled words from one of the prison cells on the left and strain my ears to make out words._

 _"They're coming. And they've got another with them."  
"Who's coming?"  
"The guards, idiot."  
"Oh, right. So, how do you know they've come for us?"  
"Just follow my lead. Lance, get over there."_

 _I recognise the voices and warmth fills my heart. Lance and Keith, arguing like normal. Happy thoughts enter my mind. 'They made it. They're alive!' But then another thought enters my head. 'Are they okay? Are they hurt? What happened to the Lions?' Just as we're about to walk past their cell, I bump into a guard on purpose and knock him over. I run over to their cell to see my friends wide eyed and plan totally forgotten._

 _"Guys! I will get you out of this. I promise. Just give…" A guard grabs me from behind and CURSE MY SMALL BODY! lifts me up. He pulls me away from my friends who I leave with gaping mouths and eyes full of shock._

 _"Get out of here!" I yell this before the guards take me away through the double doors. I watch with sadness as my friends are left there, helpless. I'm the only one who can save them. I have to._

 _"3… 2… 1… Fight!" My first fight against the Galra. From what I've observed, it's a male who thinks he's bound to win. I plan on proving him wrong. A punch flies my way and I duck just in time. That extra hour of training helped in the slightest bit but I'm still not a good fighter. Just as he lifts his leg to kick me, I swing my leg. This takes out his other leg from under him. He gets knocked unconscious, ending the battle._

 _"Winner Pidge Gunderson!" The crowd mostly mumbles and a few cheer. I feel proud._

 _Before I entered the arena, a girl about my age told me the rule. You had to defeat you opponent by either a) you or your opponent gives in or b) you or your opponent can no longer fight. All weapons allowed. Any power you possessed was allowed. Anything was pretty much allowed._

 _The girl also told me how to finish the first trial. I would have to fight every battle they made me fight and win everyone of them. If I lost one of them, then the trial ended, then death. If I didn't fight or couldn't fight, death. Pretty much, if I disobeyed, death._

 _The teenager who told me was different. She wasn't very tall, around my height and she, like everyone else here, was Galra. But there was something different about her. She kept a hooded jacket on so I couldn't see her face but her body language spoke instead. She was tense, as if ready to fight for her life at any second. It was odd._

 _I walk out of the arena and walk back to the girl who looked like she hadn't moved her position the whole time I was fighting.  
"Well done. Now onto level 2. Your next fight will be in 10 doboshes so you have a little time to relax first." She hands me a bottle of something emerald green. I raise an eye brow at her and she sighs._

 _"I keep forgetting you're not from around here. That's valena. It will help you keep your strength up and mend any injury you attain from battle. It's not a drug or anything bad." I nod and drink. It tastes a bit like honey which is a nice change from all the Altean food I'd been eating. Once I finish the bottle, I smack my lips._

 _"Good stuff, huh? My own concoction." I frown._

 _"How do you know you're not poisoning someone?" Her body relaxes the tiniest amount. Maybe because it's a topic she's use to?  
"I've tried it heaps on times. Mostly on myself. I made it many deca-phoebs ago though. Before the first war against the Galra and the Alteans. Before…" She trails off and her body tenses up again. Something must've happened to her. Something impacted her life, something so big that now she's different. I want to stand up and hug her but I don't. Just to be safe._

 _"Your next fight starts in 2 doboshes. Better get ready."_

 _The next fights fly by with either 10 or 20 minute breaks between. As I progress, they get harder but nothing I can't handle. I haven't been able to summon my twin blades yet but I'm holding my own. So far, I've had 2 surrenders and all the rest I'd just had to wear out. It definitely hasn't been easy but the valena has helped repair many damages to my body._

 _The girl who keeps giving me the valena hasn't told me her name and I don't ask it. Just to be on the safe side. But she's nice. Ish. I haven't gotten on her bad side yet and to be frank, I don't want to at all. I feel like she could be an ally when the time is right._

 _"Alright. This is your second last fight. Now get out there and beat that Galra to his arse!" I gape at her language. She smirks._

 _"What? Never heard a Galra swear before?" I shake my head, smiling. Then, I walk out into the arena._

 _My opponent is easily twice as big as me but I could use that to my advantage. Sometimes, bigger means slower. The fight starts and I observe his movements. Neither of us advances toward the other. I feign a swift punch to his side but he dodges. 'So much for the idea that he's gonna be slower than me.' I feign a kick but before it can contact with his body, he grabs my foot, throwing me to the other side of the arena._

 _My head smacks against the wall and I fall to the floor making a sickening crunching. I'm slumped on the floor with a bruised body and a broken wrist. "This is not good." I mumble to myself. Thankfully, the big Galra is soaking in the crowd's cheers to not come over the finish me off. I use this small moment to think. 'I'll never win if I don't have a weapon. Especially against this guy. Think Pidge, think!' Nothing comes to mind so I accept that I'm beaten and attempt to stand up. I wait for the crowd to tell him to finish me as I try and look brave during my final moments._

 _My opponent turns toward me and grins evilly. I gulp nervously and wait. He walks toward me slowly, drawing out the doboshes before my death. I squeeze my eyes and wait for the inevitable._

 _But, of course, something happens. My right hand starts to feel hot and soon, the heat is so unbearable I have to open my eyes. The sight before me is something though. A forest green coloured fire licks its way up my arm and I stifle a scream. The flames don't seem to be burning my skin away but they're still hot to touch. I try and douse them but they won't go out. I know I must look like an idiot, jumping up and down trying to stop the flames from spreading, but I don't care. The flares are making their way up my arm now and they're getting closer to the clothes the Galra gave me to fight in. I don't want to end up standing naked in front of all those Galras so I try even harder to douse the flames. Nothing works._

 _I close my eyes again and try and not picture them laughing at me. After a few moments, I feel them all over my body. They're hot but not burning any of my clothes away. They're just flickering and hot. Just as quickly as they came, they're gone. But they leave something behind._

 _Now, I'm facing my opponent with a pair of emerald green twin blades in my hands. I don't even stop to think about the prophecy that the other prisoners told me about from before. I just launch myself at my opponent and, with a few thrusts and parries, I've won. My opponent in on the ground with blood streaming out of his broken nose and I'm declared the victor._

 _I return to the waiting room where I spent the few minutes before my battles. The Galran girl is still there and she's grinning._

 _"You found your power. This is going to be very interesting indeed." I smile at her and drink the valena in one gulp._

 _"I didn't even know I had this kind of power in me. It's quite amazing. How long until my last fight?" She frowns now._

 _"I do not know. They haven't told me yet. I guess you'll just have to wait. Do you know how to make them vanish?" I hadn't thought of that. I'd been so focused on trying to stay alive I'd forgotten that I'd need to make the swords vanish at some point._

 _"Ummm. Maybe I could think about them disappearing?" I hated how it sounded more like a question but in all honesty, I didn't have a clue._

 _"Well, you might need to work on summoning and making them disappear at will. Do that while you wait for your next battle." She disappears and I take her advice. I think about the blades disappearing. They stay in my hands. 'Come on blades. Come on Pidge, think.' I try again and again with no success._

 _"Ugh! This is useless. These blades are here and now they won't disappear. So much for being able to wield them." I say this to no one in particular but I hear a male voice in return._

 _"Try imagining them disappearing. Like, a visual of them in your mind." I turn in a full circle, trying to find the voice._

 _"Wh- who are you?" I get no answer in return. 'Well that was freaky. But maybe the guy's got a point.' I close my eyes and imagine the swords in my hands disappearing. When I open my eyes, they're gone. Nowhere to be seen._

 _"Huh. That worked. No maybe I could summon them in a similar way…" I try picturing them in my mind reappearing. When I open my eyes again, they're there. I smile. I'd mastered the twin blades._

 _A throat clears behind me and I turn, blades wielded._

 _"I'm sorry to disturb your practising but your final battle is in a dobosh." I relax a little and nod toward the Galra servant._

 _"Thank you." My final battle for the first trial. I was ready as I'd ever be._

 _As I entered the arena this time, there were no cheers. The whole place was silent, like they were waiting for someone important. I stood where I'm supposed to before the battle starts and I wait. The doors opposite me slowly slide open and I stare at my opponent. It's a small human girl, just a few centimetres taller than myself. She's smiling nervously at the crowd but when out eyes meet, hers are filled with fear. I don't want to fight this girl. I can't fight her._

 _"3… 2… 1… FIGHT!" I'm just about to protest when the fear in the girl's eyes vanishes completely. A violent glint appears in her eyes and she advances with a speed that isn't human. I roll out of the way just in time. She turns without a hitch and soon, she's almost on top of me. She's holding twin blades and advancing with precision. I summon my blades and roll out of her way again. I try and observe her from every time she advances toward me. I can see that the scared little child was a trick. Her technique is pretty much perfect and since I'm not a swordfighter, I can't really tell if she has any flaws. After another roll away, she starts talking to me._

 _"You're weak. They're all better off without you. Especially him. He's happy without you. Always was. Always will be. Anyway, you'd never work out." At first, I don't understand. Then it clicks._

 _"Get out my head", I growl. My crush on Keith was a secret, one that the other Galra didn't need to know about. She smirks and continues talking._

 _"You know, you're too violent. You hurt too many people already. You have a violence inside you that will be your downfall." I grit my teeth. I would not let her break me. But I felt in my heart that all these things she was saying were true. I was weak. I was the smallest Paladin and I didn't really know how to fight. I knew that the others could continue their battle and win against the Galra without me. I knew Keith would be better off without me. And I knew we'd never work out. It just couldn't._

 _I knew I was violent. I just didn't show it. I punched walls in the middle of the night when nobody else was awake. I got into fights in school sometimes but I never told my parents or Matt. That was one of the reasons I loved robots. They could be fixed if you injured them. Not like humans. If you injured them, they sometimes could never be fixed._

 _"You're a useless, weak Paladin of Voltron. I mean, you're not even unique. None of you are. You haven't even found the other 2 Lions yet. You found the base of Voltron, but you haven't unlocked the secret weapon." I pause. My brain is working too fast. Logic says this is a lie but my heart tells me it's true._

 _"Listen to her Pidge. She knows what she's doing. Trust her." I hear the same voice again. It was the exact same voice that told me how to use my blades. I decide to let her win. I make my blades disappear and I surrender. I know this could lead to my demise but I trust my instincts and they were telling me to surrender and end the battle._

 _"Winner Sena! Our unbeatable champion!" The crowd roars with what I assume is happiness but I can't tell because it sounds quite a lot like their roar of anger. I try to get up._

 _"Not yet. Wait." I try not to gasp as I recognise the voice._

 _"You're the girl who gave me the valena", I whisper. She nods slightly and gives me a stern look. I shut up. But I couldn't believe it. My instincts were correct. If I'd gotten on her bad side earlier, it certainly wouldn't have ended well._

 **And… that was an incredibly long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! More chapters soon!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A shorter chapter but it's got some interesting stuff happening. I think…**

 **Chapter 11  
Keith Pov**

That night, my dreams were plagued with thoughts of losing Pidge. I woke up several times to Lance whispering soothing words to me. I hated relying on him to comfort me and I felt useless. The seventh (maybe eighth, I lost count) time this happened, I just got up. It was about 6 in the morning so that okay. Lance was still sleeping so I tried not to wake him as I got dressed.

Our clothes were just lying everywhere from last night. Both of us were too tried and drained to get into pajamas so we just slept together naked. When I completed my task, I went into the kitchen to eat an early breakfast before going off to find Shiro. I wanted to know some things before I buried him and since he was staying near Pidge's house, I wanted to see her to see if she was okay.

We'd left each other on a sad note and I just wanted to check up on her. The visit was totally not to just see her again. Okay, that was a lie. That was mainly my reason for going over to the Holt residence. My other reason was because I wanted to see Matt. He cared for Pidge and not just because she was his sister. Those two has a bond stronger than almost anything I'd ever seen or heard of. He knew pretty much instantly if she was depressed and vice versa.

Cosmo barked at me as I left the house.

"Cosmo, shush. I don't want to wake Lance. He's been up all night helping me. He needs to sleep." Cosmo frowned (as much as a wolf could) and nipped my arm. Then, he teleported me back into the kitchen.

"What boy? What do you want me to do?" He barked again and I sighed. I really wished I could speak dog. Or at least have Pidge here. She was great at reading Cosmo's moods. Maybe it was because she had a dog of her own? There I go again thinking about her. I shake my head and try to think. Then it hits me.

Yesterday Lance worried about me. He hadn't known where I was and without my Snap-chat app, he would've never found me. I quickly wrote him a note telling him I was visiting Matt and Shiro and that I'd be back late that afternoon. That done, I headed off.

My hoverbike was parked where I'd left it and I put my helmet on. Lance made me get one and at first id objected. I finally agreed only because Pidge, Allura, Hunk, Coran and Shiro had all threatened me that if I didn't get one and I fell off, they wouldn't come visit me in the hospital or go my funeral. I relented and bought one, mainly so they would just stop annoying me about it.

Soon, I was reaching the neighborhood where they lived. The Holt household was closest so I stopped there first. Colleen Holt answered the door and when she saw it was me, she called down for Pidge and Matt. Matt came running like it was Christmas, a huge grin on his face.

"Keith! My bro! How are you? I heard my sister visited your house yesterday with Shiro. By the way, how is Shiro? Where are my manners, come in! Come in!" Over the years, Matt had begun to talk a bit more.

"I'm fine and I think Shiro is okay too." I walked over the threshold and entered the Holt residence. It wasn't a huge house but it wasn't small either. With two floors, the bedrooms and bathrooms upstairs and the other rooms downstairs, it was cosy. I consider them lucky to have found such a cute house.

"Pidge! Come down! Keith's here!" Matt's grin is huge. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to see how you guys are. I hadn't seen you both in ages and I was just wondering how you are."

"Keith, you saw my sister yesterday." We laugh together and it's amazing how we both laugh over the smallest things. If I had been brave enough, Matt might've been my brother-in-law by now. But, since I'm a coward, he isn't.

But I now have Veronica as an almost sister-in-law. Neither Lance nor I have been brave enough to pull out the ring and get engaged yet. And I know I probably won't, even though it should technically be me. He was the one who kissed me so I should be the one to make our relationship official.

"Hey Keith. What are you doing here?" I turn around the see Pidge standing at the bottom of the stairs. She looks better and more rested.

"I was on my way to Shiro's and I stopped by to see you guys." She nods and disappears into the kitchen. Matt shakes his head, frowning slightly.

"She's hasn't changed much since the war. All these 5 years and she still hasn't fully healed, maybe not even partly. She… something happened out there to make her like this. And I don't like it. The Pidge from before was so… different to the Pidge of now." I nod sadly, agreeing. Pidge had definitely changed from the girl she was before.

Just as I'm about to tell Matt something, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Pidge's voice shouts from the kitchen. She walks to the door and opens it. She stands there for a full minute, her body at first rigid. The she relaxes and she says 2 words to the person.

"You're late."

 **Yay! Another cliffie! More chapters coming soon!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Another _not_ long chapter but I hope you likey.**

 **Chapter 12  
** **Pidge Pov**

 _I passed corridor after corridor, on my way to goodness knows where. The guard who's leading me along these winding paths, stops suddenly near a door._

 _"Here we are. Your room. Hope you enjoy your short stay with us." He's smirking evilly as if he knows I won't last until the end of the trials. I smile politely back at him and thank him for showing me my room._

 _The room is huge with a king sized bed in the center. A purple fire is roaring in a hearth and an on-suit is situated on the right side of the room. On the bed in a small console. It looks a bit like a laptop but it's about as small as an iPad mini. I open it, curious to know what it is._

 _"Welcome, Pidge. The green Paladin of Voltron. What can I help you with?" I stare at the screen for a second and then decide to ask it some questions that he'd been filling my mind._

 _"How many Lions of Voltron are there?"_

 _"There are seven. You know of five of them. But two have been hidden and not heard of in deca-phoebes. Your friend, Allura, would know about them." I can't believe it. Either both the question-answer-er and the girl who I had to fight, Sena, were lying or they were telling the truth. I decide to ask it a few questions that I already know the answer to. Just to see if it's telling the truth._

 _"Who is the current Paladin of the Black Lion?"_

 _"The current Paladin of the Black Lion is Keith Kogane."_

 _"Who is my brother?"_

 _"Your brother is Matt Holt, one of the passengers that flew in the Kerberos Mission." I decide to trust it. Both of the questions answered were true._

 _"What are the other Lions of Voltron that I do not know about?" It takes a few seconds for the machine to answer. When it does, it gives me more than enough information about the other two lions._

 _"The other two Lions are less known to the universe. One if the Lion of Magic, the Gold Lion. The last time he was seen was near the end of the first Galran and Altean war. The other was the Silver Lion of time. This Lion was also last seen just before the end of the Galran and Altean war. Both are missing and their whereabouts almost unknown. Only one person knows where these two Lions are._

 _Their old Paladins were siblings. The Silver Lion was piloted by a Galran boy who lost his life trying to save his sister. He had the rate power to bend time, meaning he was very powerful._

 _His sister was also a Paladin. She piloted the Gold Lion and was quite remarkable. She had almost any magic ability you could think of. The only power she didn't posses was the power over time, which her bother posed. Together, they were un-defeat-able._

 _These other two Lions are picky and will only be piloted by someone who posses these powers. If no one posses these powers, the Lions will disappear. They will only reappear when the right Paladin is near."_

 _I was amazed. There were two more Lions that could be used to help defeat the Galra. The only requirement was that the pilot had to have magic powers._

 _"I see you've found out about the other Lions." I turn quickly to see Sena standing in the doorway. She must've let herself in uninvited. I scowl at her and she shakes her head._

 _"I'm sorry. I didn't ask for you to be in my room." My voice is hard and she must sense that I don't want her company. She holds her hands up in surrender and backs a bit._

 _"I'm sorry Pidge. I just came to tell you what your next trial is and when it is. If you don't want to know, I can leave." I immediately feel bad._

 _"Sorry. I guess I'm not good with Galrans yet. They kinda are holding me hostage right now so you must understand. Well, I hope you understand." She nods her head and takes a tentative step forward. When I don't move, she gets closer._

 _"You know, you're quite good with those twin blades. I like to use twin blades too. In a way, we're similar in that part." I just nod, not really sure why she's starting with small talk._

 _"Sena, can you just get to the point?"_

 _"Sorry. Your next trial is in two quintants. So not tomorrow, but the day after. I don't know what it is yet but I'll tell you when I know. I'll leave you to get rest." She stands and I suddenly feel like asking her a couple of questions. Ones that I don't think the machine would or could answer._

 _"Sena, why am I doing these trials? Also, who is making me do them?" Sena looks at me sadly and I get a sinking feeling._

 _"I do not know why you're doing these trials or who is making you do them. But I would stop them if I could. Unlike my other Galra brethren, I wish for Voltron to win. But I am too much of a coward to go to join the Blade. And yes, I know about the Blade of Marmora." I guess she adds this part because I must have a shocked expression on my face at the mention of the Blade._

 _"How… how did you know about the Blade? They're a secret. Are you sure no one heard you mention them just then?" She laughs._

 _"I know about plenty of things, more than you'd know. I hear things around the castle. And being small, I can get away with it. Anyway, I know no one is listening at the door. I would sense them there. Trust me." I'm skeptical but I know my only choice is to trust her. So I do. Which, I know, might be a big mistake one day and it might blow up in my face. But I don't have another choice to take._

 **Hope you enjoyed these so far! I've been using all my writing juices for this and I'm guessing I'll get another writers block soon coz of it. But for now, I'll write write write. More chapters soon!**


	14. Chapter 13

**I think I keep forgetting Keith is more angsty but oh well. I'll try and make all of them more like they are but remember, this is 5 years after the final war which means they're a bit changed. Anyway, without further ado, the chapter…**

 **Chapter 13  
** **Keith Pov**

I try to look past Pidge to see who it is but her small frame is blocking the other person. I'm guessing the other person is small too because all I can see is a hood over the top of Pidge's head.

"Pidge, who is it?" Matt pushes Pidge behind him and I watch as Pidge frowns.

"Matt, don't push me. And stop standing in the doorway. Let her in. It's just a… friend of mine." I hear her pause before the word 'friend' and I wonder if the stranger is actually a friend of Pidge's. As Matt makes his way back to me, I see Pidge's friend.

She's wearing black jeans with a purple-almost-black hoodie. On her feet are combat boots On the jumper is the Voltron sign in gold. I can't see her face but from her posture, she's in a defensive mode. Her body is tense, as if ready to fight at any second.

"Guys, this is Se—Selena. She's a friend of mine." I catch the pause between the two names but I don't ask Pidge about it. Later. When Selena is gone and I can talk to Pidge alone.

"Nice to meet you Selena. I'm Matt, Pidge's brother. How come she's never talked about you before?" Selena looks at Pidge and but she looks away.

"Matt, I don't need to constantly talk about my friends." Her voice is soft. Selena puts an arm around her and I immediately feel a twinge of jealousy. But I try and push it aside, knowing full well that it's only a small hug. Nothing major, like a kiss. Just a hug. Just a hug.

I look over at Matt, who looks a bit hurt by Pidge's response.

"Selena, this is Keith. He's the Red Paladin on Voltron. And a friend of mine." I put out my hand to shake and Selena takes it. Her hand is calloused, like she's been holding onto a sword her whole life, and her grip is strong. I wonder where Pidge met a girl like this.

"Selena, do you ever speak or remove your hood?"

"Matt!"

"What? I'm just asking. I'm allowed to ask aren't I?" I see Selena's shoulders shake. Soon, I hear silent giggles escape her mouth.

"Hello Matt and Keith. As you know, my name is Selena. Yes, I talk. And yes, I remove my hood. Sometimes. I might not right now though. Just to keep my identity a secret for now. But I will soon." Her voice is slightly raspy but strong.

"Matt, is it okay if I talk to Pidge for a few minutes? Alone?" Selena asks gently. I instantly don't trust her. She just seemed too nice, too friendly. Too dangerous. My head told me not to trust her. Yet, my gut told me to trust her. I didn't like it. I was torn.

"Sure. You guys can go upstairs? Or should me and Keith go upstairs? No, mom and dad would probably hear if you're down here. You go upstairs." I'm surprised Matt trusts this girl with his sister.

"One moment. Pidge, how many times have you been with Selena? I don't mean to offend Selena, but how well do you know her? Can you trust her?"

"Keith! You're just as bad as my brother!"

"Yeah, but you didn't answer my question. Pidge, can you trust her?"

"Why you little…" Selena's hand is soon on Pidge's shoulder, making the small girl stop talking.

"Keith, I understand that you won't trust me yet. I am, after all, a stranger that won't show her face to you. But I can give my full promise that I would never do anything to hurt Pidge. She's practically a sister to me. Just like Shiro is like a brother to you." My anger flares up and the next words I say make me feels bad shortly after I say them.

"Don't talk to me about Shiro. If you even think of hurting Pidge, you'll end up like Lotor. And if you don't know who he is, look him up. I'm sure the big headed prick is on a Wikipedia page." I see Selena flinch which tells me I've hit a spot. Her next words are said to the ground but I can tell their directed at me.

"Yes, I've heard of Lotor. And I know what happened to him. I would never hurt Pidge, not even if my life depended on it. You have my promise."

"I'm sorry Selena. I shouldn't have blown up like that. It's just…" I run a hand through my hair.

"It's fine Keith. I understand. You care about Pidge and you don't want her to get hurt. I'm just this stranger who you've never seen before and I just barge into this house with heaps of secrets. I keep my identity hidden. I understand that you might not trust me right now but please, know that I would never, never ever, hurt Pidge." I nod and listen to my gut. Even though my head is screaming at me to argue and tell her to get out. But Pidge trusts her so I allow myself to relax the tiniest bit.

"We'll be down in a few minutes. I just need to fill Pidge in on what's happening at the moment." They two girls disappear upstairs. Once I hear Pidge's bedroom door close, I sit on the couch, head in my hands. I feel the couch sink a bit next to me, telling me Matt sat down too.

"It's alright to be worried Keith. I know how you feel about my sister. And as much as I don't trust that Selena girl, I know Pidge wouldn't have let her in unless she knew who it was. Also, Pidge said "You're late." to her as soon as she saw who it was. That's a sign she was expecting her." I shake my head.

"I know you're right Matt. I just… my head is telling me to not trust her while my gut is telling me to trust her. Which do I listen to?" Matt doesn't say anything for a moment. I look up to see him looking at me.

"Keith, I think you should trust your gut this time. I noticed Pidge paused a couple of times between words, like she was trying to find an alternative word. If Pidge is trying to hide something, it's for a good reason. She wouldn't do it without a good reason. She may have changed a huge amount during those trials, but I know she hasn't changed in this part. And if you don't trust yourself, trust Pidge. She knows what she's doing." I shake my head but agree with Matt. If Pidge trusts this girl, Selena, so do I.

 **Rightio! Another chapter done. More chapters coming sooooooonnnnn!**

 **P.S. I kinda saved up the chapters I posted today coz... well, you'll find out soon.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A longish chapter now. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 14  
** **Pidge Pov**

 _Two days later and I'm standing at the entryway to a huge maze. Over the past days, Sena frequently visited me and kept me company. She and I became close-ish. While she was there, I asked her a heap of questions which she answered good naturedly. In turn, I tried answering her questions about myself, the other Paladins and Earth as best I could. I trusted her._

 _There was something about her. A sadness that filled her eyes, like she'd seen too much blood, too much death. I let myself trust her and so far, she hadn't broken that trust._

 _"Pidge Gunderson. Are you ready to start the second trial?" Sena's voice booms. I nod, knowing she and others can see me. Sena told me what to do. It wasn't too bad.. Get to the middle of the maze. But as simple as it sounded, it was, of course, much harder. Nothing about these trials could be easy._

 _According to Sena, the maze shifted every half an hour so it looked different to what it was before. There were also monsters in there that I would have to defeat in order to go the right way. But if I was seriously injured, Sena was allowed to come and give me some valena. The person didn't want me dead apparently. So it was Sena and some other Galras their job to keep an eye on me to make sure I survived. But I was not allowed out of the maze until I found the middle, whether that took hours or days._

 _The doors to the maze opens and I started jogging toward what I thought was the center. After a few minutes of running, I stopped decided it was safe-ish spot and opened my pack to see what provisions they'd given me. All the small backpack they'd given me had inside was a small canteen of water and a few circular things that looked like coins._

 _"Maybe there's a store to buy food around here." I take in my surroundings._

 _The maze's walls were made of brown stone and covered with weird purple leaves. It didn't look like there was going to be a store around here but I didn't know what else the coins were for. They didn't look like anything that could be eaten and I didn't want to risk choking so I put them back into the bag. After having a sip of water, only a small one so it would last, I started running again. I looked at the watch they'd given me. It said 10 minutes had already passed._

 _The monster in front of me was enormous. It looked like it was from a Greek myth, with the head of a bull, the body of a snake, the behind of a lion and a tail like that of a monkey's. It was certainly an interesting sight. It growled at me and I instantly summoned my twin blades. For a few seconds, it backed away. But I knew better than to think it was backing off entirely. Soon, it was advancing at a rapid pace._

 _With a war cry, I advanced and swung my swords. They glanced off the hide of the beast and I was thrown against the maze wall. I got to my feet and tried advancing again. The same happened. The beast's hide was just too strong to penetrate. And I couldn't find a weak spot._

 _"Try slicing off the tail, then spinning quickly and cutting the horns off. It's hide will be weaker then because it's tail and horns create a barrier that is impossible to penetrate." I turn round fast, but no is there. I look at my blades to see them glowing slightly and then quickly diminish._

 _"Are you talking?" They glow for a second, confirming my eyes aren't playing tricks on me. "My blades talk. Who would've known." I trust the sword because hey, what's weirder than your sword talking to you? Well, the real reason I trust the voice is because it's the same voice from before my final fight that gave me the advice on how to summon and disappear the blades. Plus, if it's trying to kill me, then what's the point of me being able to summon them?_

 _I do as the blades say. Just as the monster is on top of me, I duck under and slide under it's belly. There's always the possibility that it could just sit on me, but I'm prepared to take that risk. Once on the other end, I cut off the tail and jump over its head to cut off its horns. Fortunately I'm successful and the beast doesn't turn me into a meal. Just as soon as I cut off the horns, I go for chopping off the head. The beast's hide is still strong but my swords cut through it. The head rolls on the ground and I stand, panting._

 _"Well done Pidge. That beast hasn't been beaten by many before. You are one of a few who has had the ability. Now, half an hour is up and the maze will move. Get ready." I don't really understand what it means by moving but I stand ready. After a few seconds, the walls start rotating. The wall on my left rotates but the one on my right stays where it is. The path I'm on immediately gets cut off and I now can only go left. I take that path and soon, I'm sprinting toward where I figure the middle is again._

 _Now, 5 monsters and surviving 3 more walls moving, I'm completely lost. I thought I knew where I was going but apparently not. Not knowing where to turn, I look at where the sky should be._

 _"Sena! I'm lost! Can you help me?" I don't exactly expect a reply but when I get one, it's not much help._

 _"Pidge, follow your gut. And your instincts. They'll tell you more than I can." Her voice fades away, leaving me more confused._

 _"Ugh. This is hopeless. Trusting my gut and instincts is definitely **not** a good idea. I mean, it hasn't gotten Keith to like me and well, after all. I'm just the Paladin people call on when they need someone smart. I'm not a fighter like Lance or friendly like Hunk. I'm nothing special like Allura. I'm just plain old me who no one needs." I feel better after my small rant but there's something missing._

 _I punch the wall to my right. My knuckles are bleeding but I don't feel the pain. I punch the wall again with my other hand. I don't hear the Galrans screaming at me to stop. I don't hear the walls moving. All I hear is my fast breaths and my beating heart. 'Useless. Unimportant. Worthless. No wonder Keith doesn't like you.' My brain then remembers something Sena said during our fight._

 _"You're weak. They're all better off without you. Especially him. He's happy without you. Always was. Always will be. Anyway, you'd never work out." I know now that she was only trying to rile me up and get me to fight harder but I can't help but take her words to heart. I also know now that the only reason Sena knew about me liking Keith was because she is somehow a mind reader. When she told me, I was amazed and asked her how she became one. She answered simply, "I was born with it."_

 _The walls stop moving and I start running again. I hear the blood pumping in my ears but it feels good. This speed. This ability. This freedom. I turn a corner and run along the path. But suddenly, I stop. I feel the urge to punch the wall again and I do it. the pain feels good and the fact that it does frightens me a little. Holts aren't violent people typically. They didn't get into fights with intention, usually they got caught up in fights accidentally. I decide that this newfound violence in me needs to stay hidden._

 _I run for another few hours, getting more tired by the second. I've been in the mazes for hours now and I knew if I didn't find the center soon, I'd have to sleep in the open. I didn't like the sound of that, what with the beasts and the moving walls but I knew I wouldn't have much choice otherwise._

 _I ran left, right. Left, another left, another left, right. I was running blind pretty much and had no idea where to go. After turning a corner, I stop. Another monster guards the path and it's huge. I try seeing past it and gasp with joy when I see where the path leads. I'd gotten lucky for once and found the center! But I still had to get past the monster before getting my freedom and time was running out. I looked at my watch saw that I only had 5 minutes before the walls changed._

 _Summoning my swords, I asked them the best way to defeat this creature. The blade answered quickly and I tried what it said. It unfortunately failed and I was hurled toward the ground. Checking my watch, I groaned. 4 minutes left and the hardest fiend I've faced yet. I advance again and try a new tactic. This also failed. Again and again I tried to get past the critter using the sword's instructions, each attempt being stopped. I grunt in frustration. 3 minutes. I look around me, but all there is the maze walls._

 _Then, it clicks. I make my swords disappear and take a running leap. The creature was obviously expecting this but at the last second I swing onto it's back. It wasn't expecting this and it bucked and kicked, trying to throw me off. I clung tight and waited. For. The. Right. Moment. Just as it bucked, I jumped off and rolled on the ground. The creature was soon on top of me and I was trapped. I hadn't anticipated this and was a bit lost. But before I could summon my swords, the beast disappeared. I got up slowly and looked around me._

 _The beast was nowhere to be seen. I see I'm in a sort of square courtyard and wonder what I'm supposed to do. My answer comes when Sena appears in front of me. Well, a holographic image of her appears but it's enough for me._

 _"Well done Pidge! You've completed 2 of the 3 trials now. In a few seconds, you'll see an object appear in front of you. Grab it and it'll take you back to your room. I'll see you there with some valena." She smiles kindly at me and disappears. I wait a few seconds and sure enough, a brown helmet appears. I grab onto it and immediately I'm whirling and twirling. The next second, I'm sitting on my bed and the helmet is gone. I'm glad that trial is over._

 _But I'm now also nervous because of what I found out about myself. This violence inside me is awake and ready for action. I'm not scared of the possibility I'll be able to fight better. No. What scares me the most is the possibility that I could hurt someone. Badly. Someone I care about. I'm scared that I won't be able to control my emotions and I could kill._

 **Welp! Another chapter done! Hope you've enjoyed them so far! More chapters coming… real soon!**


	16. Chapter 15

**I've been really busy tryna get all these chapters out of me. Also, sorry for the big spam of chapters but you'll find out why soon. But for now, enjoy this!**

 **Chapter 15  
** **Keith Pov**

"Keith!" I laugh at Matt's shocked face.

"What? It's not my fault that you're so bad at this game." I chuckle as Matt gives me a glare.

"Matt, stop being a bad sport. Maybe another try." Pidge is trying not to laugh and failing miserably.

"But I've run out of cash! You guys have it all!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have bet so high." Pidge finally gives up and her laughs join with mine. Matt just pouts and looks between us. He smirks and I stop laughing.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I wipe my mouth and face while Matt just continues looking between me and Pidge. Pidge is frowning now too.

"Matt, what is it? And Keith, stop rubbing your face. There's nothing on it. Just eyes, nose and mouth." I stop rubbing my face and smile. Matt smiles as if he has a secret and it makes me nervous. Finally, he starts talking.

"It's just the fact that the both of you are crazy and don't agree on some things. Yet, you're close and bond over weird things. Like, you might be arguing over a game and then I do something funny and you're both teasing me. You make a pretty cool team." My cheeks start to flush and I immediately excuse myself, saying I need to go to the bathroom.

When I get back, Pidge is gone and Matt is clearing the table.

"I saved your money. After you left Pidge and I split the money evenly between us all." I nod my thanks and start to help pack up. "I'm sorry I said that thing about you and Pidge. I didn't think."

"It's fine Matt. And it's been great catching up with you. But I really came here just to visit because I wanted to see Shiro. It's starting to get late so I really should go see him." Matt waves his hand dismissively.

"It's fine. And yeah, it's been nice seeing you. I just hope if _you_ don't hurry up and find the courage to ask Pidge out, she'll do it for you." My cheeks turn bright red and I only just manage to splutter out a response.

"H-how? You know? Am I thank obvious?" I hang my head as Matt laughs. "Matt, please. If I'm that obvious then… then… ugh! Just please stop laughing!" Matt stops, but he's holding his sides as if I told the funniest joke in the world.

"Sorry Keith. But you're about as blind as my sister. Can't you see she likes you? She certainly doesn't see you like her. I swear, you're both gonna give me grey hairs." I frown.

"Matt, she doesn't like me. The last thing on her mind would be dating someone, especially me."

"Mate, I know my sister. And I know she's fallen in love with you. And hard. You just can't see it. Just like she can't see you've got it bad for her. You're both blind. As Shakespeare said, "Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind. And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." Shakespeare's message is different. But my point is that you're both in love and you're both blind to the fact that you like each other." I gape at Matt while he just chuckles. I shake my head and smile.

"You know Matt, if you weren't straight, I'd probably have lost my heart to you _and_ your sister." Matt grins wider.

"Well, of course you'd go for me. I'm a dashingly handsome man after all. What was Coran's little rhyme again? Coran Coran the gorgeous man? Well, mine would be 'Matt Matt the…" I laugh as he tries to think of something. It feels good laughing like this, without thinking too hard.

This is probably the thing I love most about the Holts. They always know how to make me feel better. I'm feeling like a very lucky guy to know these remarkable people. I look at the time again.

"Shoot. Sorry Matt, but I've got to go. I told Shiro I'd be over for lunch and I'm already 5 minutes late. But I promise to see you again soon." Matt smiles and sees me to the door.

"See ya soon mate. I hope you mull over those words I said. And I mean it. Think." I smile and nod.

"Thanks for… just being there. I need that." We smile at each other and then I turn to leave. I hop on my hoverbike and start the engine. Matt stands in the doorway, smiling. I give him a thumbs up and head on my way.

I'm only about a minute into driving when I feel this tug on my back. It's like I'm being lifted off my bike and taken somewhere. I try resisting for as long as possible but soon, I'm in the air, my hoverbike being dragged with me. Together, we move backward into a dark alleyway. My bike shrinks under me but I'm still being dragged backward. I grunt in frustration and struggle against the force which turns out to be useless.

The next second, I'm being dumped on the ground. I hear a muffled grunt from someone nearby but I can't see them.

"Show yourself! Get out of the shadows and show yourself!" I turn around, body tense and ready to fight. "Coward!" I hear a chuckle from my right and turn around fast.

"Keith, Keith, Keith. Stop trying to hit the shadows. It will only make your death slower…" The voice is male and deep and as soon as he says his last words, shadows envelop me. I claw and kick at them but since their shadows, it does nothing.

My vision slowly fades and then…

Black.

* * *

 **Whoop! Another chapter! More soon!**


	17. Chapter 16

**And… I'm back! That was a great holiday but now I'm jet lagged. Anyway, I wrote this one while I was away so I hope it's okay.**

 **Chapter 16  
Pidge Pov**

I was feeling proud. I'd completed two out of the three trials already and now I only had one left. I felt ready to go into the last trial and complete it. But if being a Paladin of Voltron had taught me anything, it was that nothing came easy. Everything came with a price, some pretty bad. I just hoped this price wasn't too big to pay.

Now, as I stood on a bridge that was balanced precariously over a gorge filled with lava, that small feeling of pride vanished. I now was left with the feeling like I was going to fail this last test.

"Pidge Gunderson. Are you ready to complete your third and last trial?" Sena's voice boomed. I badly wanted to say no but it wouldn't be any good, so I just said what they wanted.

"Yes. I am ready."

"Then let your last trial, begin!" I closed my eyes and waited.

It had been a few days since the last trial. Since I wasn't allowed to go out of my room Sena joined me in there. We'd become very close and I had started to consider her a sister. But I knew there was something she wasn't telling me. Sometimes, when I brought up the subject of siblings, she would just avoid it. I know it's bad, but I just assumed that something bad had happened to her sibling.

But apart from that, Sena and I had gotten along like a house on fire. I'd told her about my trouble with Keith and her answer was that boys were a waste of time. I was curious about her love life and why she thought that, so I asked. She didn't answer straight away, but when she did, I got the feeling like she wasn't telling the full truth.

"Pidge, this trial is the hardest you're ever going to face. Are you sure you want to continue?" I nod and wait some more. Soon, a small creature appears before me. It has the looks of a small child but is made of all fire.

"Pidge Gunderson. This is the test of truth. You must answer these questions truthfully. You have only 3 tries. If you fail to do so, the trial will end and you will be killed as will your friends." The fire child's voice was a bit squeaky but strong. I felt small against him, but I knew I had to at least look strong.

"Pidge Gunderson. First question. How are you a Paladin of Voltron?" I didn't know how to answer this. I wracked my brain for what Allura said the first time she told us about our Lions.

"I'm a Paladin of Voltron because I want a better future. The Green Lion chose me because I'm..." I think for a second. "It chose me because I'm daring but also smart." The fire child nods, as if it's remembering the information for later.

"Next question. Pidge, how many Lions of Voltron are there?"

"Five."

"Wrong!" The child suddenly enlarges and becomes more teenager sized. "You only have 2 more tries. Fail to answer correctly and you shall die. I will ask again. How many Lions of Voltron are there?" I frown. Then I remember what Sena told me about the other two Lions that nobody had really heard of before.

"Seven." The teenager shrinks and becomes a child again.

"Next question. What do you know about Myzax?" I didn't know anything about Myzax but I felt like his name was familiar. I decided to try my luck.

"Who is Myzax?"

"Wrong! I will ask again. What do you know about Myzax?" I shook my head, trying to figure out where I'd heard of Myzax before. Nothing came to mind.

"I know nothing about him. I don't even know who he is."

"WRONG! I will ask one last time. What do you know about Myzax?" By now, the teenager had turned into the size of an adult. It was freaky and I didn't like my chances of surviving a battle against him. I wracked my brain, trying to figure out who the heck this Myzax was. Then it clicked.

"Myzax was one of the old Paladins of Voltron. He piloted the Silver Lion. No one knows of him anymore except for a small few." The adult fire person shrank back into a child again.

"Next question. What is Zarkon's home planet called?" I sighed with relief. An easy question at last.

"Daibazaal." The fire child nodded.

"Correct." I smiled.

"Last question. What are your true feelings about each Paladin of Voltron? Meaning your friends, Hunk, Shiro, Allura, Lance and Keith? In that order please. And you'll have three tries for each person." I think for a moment.

"Well, I love Hunk. But only in a sibling sort of way. He's kind and caring, a person who puts others above himself. I'm definitely glad to have met him.

Shiro is like a second father to me so I sometimes hate him, but I could never hate him forever. Both Hunk and Shiro acted kinda like my dad and Matt while they were missing." I stop and think again. So far the fire child hadn't changed and I was glad of that. I continued.

"Allura is literally a sister to me. I don't feel like we're very close, but I also feel like that makes us respect each other more." Still the fire child hasn't changed so I continue.

"Lance is... well, I find him extremely annoying sometimes, but he's got a good heart. I'm definitely glad to have met him." Just as I'm about to start on Keith, the child changes.

"You lie. You don't say what you wish to say." It hisses and grows. I stumble backward a few steps.

"N-no. I'm not lying. That's how I feel about him." The fire child changes into an adult and I know I have to confess. I guess it isn't too big a secret though.

"Fine. I... I didn't tell you all I feel about him. I... I'm jealous of him. I feel like he and Keith spend too much time together and I get jealous of him because of that." The fire adult turns back into a child and I breathe a sigh of relief. I start on Keith.

"Keith... Well, to say it simply? He's a great friend. I've definitely enjoyed my time with him as a Paladin but when we split ways, I won't mind. He's..." I stop. The fire child grows, and I try a different answer.

"Keith is interesting. We've worked together well but we're just friends. I feel nothing more toward him." The teenager grows again.

"You lie! You feel more for this so called "friend" than you admit to me. Tell me the truth!" I grit my teeth.

"No. You ask too much of me. I can't admit this." The creature grows and grows. Soon, it's so large that I couldn't escape if I tried. In a deep voice, it growls out words that I only just hear above my beating heart

"If you can't admit this simple thing, then you shall die!" It starts to advance and I cover my eyes.

In that split second before he burns me, I make a decision. Admitting the truth would be a big price for me, but it would be better than dying and never knowing if this wish could come true.

"Fine. Fine! I love him! I love Keith!" I brace myself, thinking that the creature won't stop. He does thankfully. As he moves away from me, I lower my arms.

"Congratulations Pidge Gunderson. You have completed your last trial, the trial of truth. You may leave now." I shakily stand up, realizing that I'd fallen, and get out of this room as fast as my little legs carry me.

That was awful. Absolutely awful and I prayed to the ancients that Keith never heard me. But what I prayed most was that what I had just confessed had been worth it. I hoped there was a brilliant reason I'd been made to go through with those tests.

* * *

 **Okay, can I just say…**

 **Season 8. Well. I think I can say we all died after that season.**

 **I definitely have some things I didn't like about it and just thoughts on the whole thing.**

 **If you haven't watched it yet, I recommend watching it! It's still good even if there are some… bad parts.**

 **If you** ** _have_** **watched it, go watch ColeyDoesThings video on her thoughts about Vld season 8. Soooo good.**

 **Now I'll shut up. Pm me if you wanna chat!**

 **More chapters coming soon!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Another chapter! You lucky people.**

 **Chapter 17  
** **Keith Pov**

I wake to the sound of someone moving in what sounds like a kitchen. Bright light sears my eyes as I try to slowly open them.

"Ah, good. Your awake. Drink. It'll help ward off the pain." A person shoves a small tube of what looks like emerald green gloop in front of me. Wrinkling my nose, I push it away.

"I don't... I'm fine. Where am I though?" Then everything comes rushing back. The ambush. The voice.

"Your loss. But you'll need it at some point. Just tell me when."

"Where am I? Why did you kidnap me? Who are you?" The person is cloaked and a hood covers his face. At least, I think it's a he. The voice is different to the one who kidnapped me. In fact, the voice now sounds a bit familiar.

"I'm sorry I had to do that Keith. I just didn't know if you would cooperate." I didn't know what to think.

"You know my name?! How? Who are you?" The person moves back and I sit up. My head pounds and I have to lie down again.

"How about this for a bargain. I'll answer your questions if you drink this. Deal?" I wrinkle my nose.

"How do I know I can trust you? I don't even know you." The person thinks for a second. Then, the hood lowers.

It's a girl. She has midnight black hair and similar coloured eyes. Her hair is shortish and choppy with a golden streak down the left side. A silver streak lies next to it. Her eyes have a hard look to them but they also look sad. Like she's seen too much pain.

"Who are you?" I repeat. I've never seen her in my life and I know I wouldn't forget someone like her. Not because I like her, but because of the pain in her eyes. I feel like it reflects my own in a way. I wonder what happened to make her this way.

"I am Sena. You probably won't know me but we've met before. I was under a different name though." My mind clicks.

"You're Selena. Pidge's friend." She nods and I sigh.

"Keith, Pidge is special. And not in the way you think. She's... different. I don't know how to explain and I don't think I should tell you. It's her secret. And I know you don't trust me but I need you to. Not for me, but for Pidge. That time that the Galra took her? She almost died. If I hadn't helped her, she would be dead by now." I feel anger burning up inside of me. I don't know where it's coming from but I just feel like I can't trust her.

"Why couldn't you do more? Pidge now has PTSD because you didn't help her in time. And how did you save her? Why should I believe a word you even say?" I sit up again but my head makes me lie down again. It feels like needles are piercing my brain and this just makes me more agitated.

"Keith, please drink this. Then we can talk properly." Her voice has a pleading edge to it but I know it's all just an act.

"How can you expect me to trust you? First, you don't even say who you really are. Secondly, you take Pidge away privately where you could easily kill her. Thirdly, you could've saved her before she even got her PTSD. And lastly, you kidnap me. And you still expect me to trust you? Or even talk to you like a normal person? How daft can you be?" I spit all this at her. She stays quiet after I finish and I think I see tears in her eyes when she looks up. But the next second, their gone and I think I'm imagining them. A trick of the light.

"Keith, please trust me. Pidge..."

"Why should I do anything for Pidge?"

"Because you love her." I'm about to say something else but I stop. Because I have no voice. Because I know she's right. I do love Pidge and I would do pretty much anything for her. Seeing I don't speak, she hurriedly continues.

"Keith, I know how you feel about her. I felt the same way about someone. You felt helpless as you waited for her during the trials. You feel helpless now because you can't save her from her PTSD. But she's survived and..." Sena swallows and I wait for her to continue. I can definitely see tears in her eyes now. She takes a breath and continues.

"And you now have the chance to help her. She's about to help me make something that's never happened before happen. She didn't have to. But she is. And I need you to help me too." I think for a second.

I come to the conclusion that whatever Pidge is doing with Sena might be good. But I know I have to ask.

"What do you want me to do?" She smiles a small smile.

"I need you to keep Pidge grounded. She listens to you and... what we're going to do is dangerous. She'll need someone to be around her. To just comfort her if something... something happens." I nod.

"Can you give me that drink now? If it's not poison, I'll help you." I see her smile and reach for the drink. She hands it to me and I chug it down. It tastes like melted chocolate and the ache in my head disappears instantly.

"Mmmmm. Yummy. I wish all medicine tasted like this."

"Sometimes I wish that too. I made that medicine myself actually. A long time ago. Pidge drank it during her trials. It keeps your strength up for longer and makes all pain cease. I found it also has no negative side effects apart from going into a very deep sleep if taken too often and you're not really needing it." I smile at her. She doesn't seem too bad.

"Sena, I'm sorry. I don't trust people easily. I suppose after the death of my father and the disappearance of my mother made me like that. But now, my mother is found and I have a boyfriend. My life is good. Yet I still don't trust people." Sena pulls up a leather armchair and sits in it, her arms wrapped around her legs.

"I don't trust people easily either. That's why I kept my hood up with you and Matt. I know Pidge trusts you both but I just can't. As much as I try, I find people do bad things. I once had a friend, someone who always had my back. But this friend, he turned on me when a war broke out. He killed so many of those I loved. It still haunts me every time I go to sleep. Every time I close my eyes, all I see are the faces of those who I couldn't save." Her voice is filled with emotion and tears now stain her cheeks.

I have the urge to hug her and I do. Tentatively, I stand and wrap my arms around her. She cries silently while I hold her. She's small like Pidge, but my feelings toward her are completely different. I feel more like a brother holding his sister or a friend holding another friend. She sniffles and wipes her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I haven't cried in so long, I didn't know if I even could." I hold her for a moment.

"Sena, let yourself cry. It shouldn't matter if people see you. You cry, because you are human. You feel things. Don't bottle them up. I did the same thing, bottling up my feelings. All it can do is break you. Let it all out." She smiles and we hold each other.

"Thanks Keith. So far, you and Pidge are my favourite people right now."

 **Yeah, idk what to say. Hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Chapter 18

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! XD**

 **Chapter 18  
** **Pidge Pov**

I shrug the guards off me as we reach my room. I hate how they hold me, like I'm a child. I may be small, but I know now I'm strong.

But I also feel weak right now. After the third trial, all I can think about is the last question. I just admitted everything I felt about Keith. I just did it. Like that. What if he'd heard? Or one of the other Paladins? What if they tell him? I start hyperventilating and my brain goes on over drive.

'He'll never like me now. All those nights learning to fight. All that anger boiling up in me. Sena said I was violent. It's true. There is a violence in me that I've never shown anyone. I'm too scared to. I'm weak. I'm useless. I'm discard-able.' I repeat this mantra as I rock back and forth on my bed.

"Pidge. Pidge! Pidge!" The voice is muffled at first but then it comes into focus. It's Sena.

"Pidge, come back!" I shake my head to clear it.

"It's all right Sena. I'm here." She breathes a sigh of relief and I know I must have scared her.

"Phew. Your eyes just glazed over and I didn't know what to do. I'm glad you're okay now though. I came to introduce you to the person who made you go through those trials." This makes me more alert than I'd been before. I look at Sena and see she's wringing her hands. 'She must be nervous. I wonder why? Is the person really that scary?'

"Pidge, the person who made you do the trials made you do them for a good reason. Don't try and hurt her. Please." I nod and wait. The doors don't open and soon, I'm getting impatient.

"Sena, who made me do them?" Sena looks even more nervous.

"I'm sorry Pidge. It... it was me. I'm the reason you had to go through with those trials." My head spins and I quickly turn my head so I'm looking at her. My anger and betrayal must be seen on my face for she shakes her head quickly.

"Pidge, I'm sorry. I had to do it. I had good reason and..." But I'm not listening anymore.

"You lied. You said you didn't know who had made me do those trials. You made me do them." My voice breaks. The hurt and betrayal cuts deep. All those days she stayed by my side and helped me after the trials. They were all for nothing.

"Pidge please. Let me explain."

"I don't want to hear your explanation. You betrayed me. I thought you were my friend. I thought you were going to help me. But it wad you who put me through all this. You put me through hell. My friends are your prisoners and I'm just your puppet aren't I. Just your puppet so you can find a weakness in Voltron." Tears threaten to spill but I dash them away.

"Pidge, please. I will explain everything. Can you just give me a chance?" I gulp air and think. I really know I shouldn't trust her but... she did help me. All through those trials she was there for me. Even though I hate her and the last thing I want to do is listen to her explain, I know it would be the right thing to do. She was there for me.

"Fine. But make it quick." Her smile directed at me is small but still there. I just scowl and wait for her to start.

"Years ago, before even the first war against the Galran and Altean..." I listen intently to her story. It's full of happiness at first, but then it takes an incredibly sad turn. Soon, over an hour has passed and her story is finished. I wipe at my eyes, not even realizing that I'd cried. I feel immense grief for her and I understand. I understand why she did what she did and even though I still hate the thought that she did it to me after everything, it all makes sense.

"Why didn't you use your abilities to save her? Or Myzax?"

"I couldn't. Myzax's death was after I was knocked out and it was hours after I woke when I found out about his death. As for Jyx, using my powers would've drained me too much and I couldn't died myself. Resurrecting someone takes a lot of power which I didn't have since I'd been using my powers to fight off Alfor's soldiers."

"I'm sorry Sena. I... I should've listened to you. I came to a conclusion too quickly and I see that now. I hope you can forgive me. But I don't understand what this has to do with me." Sena's tears are still making their tracks down her cheeks so she wipes them away. I smile and I hope this conveys all I want to say but can't put into words.

"Pidge, these challenges were all part of one big test. You come into this because, many years ago, a prophecy was made. The other prisoners told it to you. Well, as you know, my mother's aim is to just try and get her son back. That's all she wants. The only problem is that she's getting her wish the wrong way. The prophecy pretty much says that you will save us all. I needed to find you because one, you're the prophesied person and two, I thought maybe you could help me soon. There's something that I wish to do but I can't achieve it without you. If you don't want to help me I understand but it would mean the world to me if you would." I think about Sena's story. I feel like I have a small idea what she wants me to do.

"You want me to help bring them back." She nods and I take a deep breath.

"Kind of. I can do most of the work but my powers only go so far. And I need someone to keep me attached to the living world. If I enter the realm of the dead without someone to keep me grounded I could be lost too. The place between life and death." I think about this. I don't like the idea of being stuck in the "between" as Sena calls it. I decide to help her. But there was one more thing I wanted to understand.

"Why me? Why not the other Paladins or someone else? Another Galra perhaps? Or even an Altean?" Sena shakes her head slowly.

"I needed to be able to trust this person and know if he or she would be strong enough to help me. I prefer females to males too. They're nicer. But that was the point of the trials. Each one was to test you. The fighting was to test your endurance. The maze was to test how long you could go without loosing your mind, speed and thinking in times of trouble. The final challenge, the fire bridge, was testing if you could be truthful and if I could trust you." I shake my head in amazement. Now that she'd told me, it made a whole lot more sense.

I grin at her.

"I'll help you. On one condition. You have to let me and the other Paladins go and you have to help us defeat Haggar with the Gold Lion." She smiles for the first time in a while.

"But after I help, can I wipe their memories of me helping? They don't need to know I helped do they?"

"Sure. But you have to keep my brain intact with the memory of you helping."

"It's a deal." We clasp hands, the promise set in.

I'm feeling nervous about introducing her to the other Paladins and I feel like they might react badly. But then I remember that they won't remember what happens. Now that the Gold Lion is on our side helping, the battle will turn in our favor big time.

 **I'm totally not dying right now after re-watching the very last Vld episode…**


	20. Chapter 19

**Probably the longest chapter for this story by far. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 19  
** **Sena Pov**

Years ago, before even the first war against the Galran and the Alteans, there was peace. It was the time when Honerva was healthy and both her and Zarkon were happily married.

Nine months after their marriage, a baby boy was born. They named him Myzax. Nowadays, almost nobody would know of him. He was a happy baby and Honerva and Zarkon were incredibly happy with him. But there was something different about him.

But Zarkon and Honerva didn't worry with Myzax's speciality too much. Two years later, they had another child. This child, they named Lotor. Unlike his brother, Lotor didn't have any special power. But he was a perfect baby. Honerva and Zarkon were very impressed by both their boys.

Another two years passed and they had a third baby. This time, it was a girl. They named her Sena. Like their first child, this third child was special. Much more special. She had a very interesting power. It was the biggest blessing they could've had. But it was also a curse.

Over the next few years, the three children flourished. They were the pride and joy of both Honerva and Zarkon.

Myzax became very good with his power and was a great help if things needed to be fixed. He became a strong man. But he also was gentle and patient. Zarkon was pleased to know that he'd be a good leader some day.

Lotor did everything his parents told him to. Just to impress them. Since he was the only child of theirs that didn't have a special power, he'd done everything in his power to make sure they didn't just throw him away. He knew that both his brother and sister were a bit more special in his mother and father's eyes. So that just made him try harder. Over the years, he pent up anger and sadness at being the only child of Zarkon and Honerva's that didn't have a specialty. This anger, he would use one day. These pent up feelings might even be the death of him.

Then there was Sena. Zarkon and Honerva's most special child, the child with the most power anyone had ever seen. Honerva taught her every weekday. She taught Sena all she couldn't learn from her father. Sena's father, meanwhile, taught her battle strategies and how to fight. In no time, she was winning every battle against every opponent. She was a warrior.

In the looks department, Lotor was the odd one out again. While he had pale hair that he liked to keep long, his siblings both had dark hair that they liked to keep short. Myzax's hair was a deep chocolate color that had silver streaks throughout. His sister had midnight black hair with deep purple tips which reached just below her shoulders. Lotor had blue eyes but his siblings had brown, almost black.

They made an odd family and sometimes, the other Galra didn't even realize they were siblings. When they were together and went to a place that didn't really know what the royals looked like, the shoppers might think that Lotor was a friend and the other two were twins.

Unlike what most people thought, this confusion greatly annoyed the siblings. They were close and told each other pretty much everything. They were a happy family. Until Honerva and Zarkon entered the quintessence field.

* * *

"Sena!" I smiled with happiness as Jyx tried to catch up with me. This happened often, me running off with her behind me, trying to catch up. Just until we were allowed inside to hang out and watch movies. I was happy and free. Out in the open without my parents trying to teach me things. Without sensing Lotor's pent up rage growing. Without feeling Myzax's weariness after learning about the planet and how to rule. It was peaceful.

"Sena! Come back down! Please! You know I'm a terrible climber. Especially climbing trees." I laugh and shimmy down to her.

"Jyx..." I don't get another word out of my mouth before my brain dies. It goes absolutely silent as Jyx's lips touch mine. Bliss. That's all I feel.

Until we break apart. Then everything comes rushing back. Reality hits me and I remember what I really wanted to tell her.

"Jyx! Guess what! My father wants me and Myzax to help him and Alfor now! Apparently Alfor created these robotic magical Lions and I'm one of its pilots!" Jyx's face breaks out in a grin and it makes my heart flutter.

I still can't believe how lucky I was to be able to have her as a girlfriend. A secret one still, but one nonetheless. Her bright, curly red hair is out and not in its usual ponytail. I was lost in her storm coloured eyes the first time we met and now, a few months later, we were girlfriends.

I remember that first meeting quite clearly. I was combat training with Myzax in the arena and she walks in. I'd never seen her before but I was soon told that she was from one of the outside villages. She just stood their, waiting for Myzax and me to finish our practice battle. I felt self-conscious as she walked toward both me and Myzax. According to Myzax, I'd been blushing but I know I hadn't.

I wasn't very old when I found out I liked girls and boys. I told Myzax first that I was bi since I didn't want to risk our parents knowing and I knew he wouldn't tell them. I didn't tell Lotor though because I knew he might accidentally let something slip.

So when Jyx walked into the arena, Myzax quickly excused himself and left me to face her alone. As soon as I'd sensed her, I turned off my ability to sense what she was thinking and feeling. I didn't want to know if she wasn't willing to share. I did this with all people to avoid awkward questions about where I'd gotten information about them from. And anyway, it was just a pest most of the time. I didn't need to know everything about everyone.

I remember Jyx asking if I could teach her how to fight. I remember how she tried and didn't really succeed with fighting with swords. I remember her happiness at defeating the first level on our training robot using daggers. I remember us cuddled together watching a horror movie. I remember her asking me if kissing me was okay. I remember saying yes.

Now, months later, she stands in front of me smiling like I just gave her one of Daibazaal's moons.

"Sen, that's so cool! I'm sure you'll do a brilliant job of it. With your powers and now your Lion, you'll be the most powerful on the team!" I smile as we hold hands. Our lips are almost touching again. But we're disturbed by a squeak.

"Girls! Keep it PG here! I'd rather keep my eyes clean of sinful things." I roll my eyes and Jyx just smirks.

"Myzax! You caught us! Turn around right now mister before your eyes are burnt!" My brother yelps and I stifle a laugh. He turns immediately around and I can't hold it in anymore. He turns back around, realizing what happened.

"You tricked me! Not fair!" Myzax is now facing us and I'm on the floor, clutching my sides.

"No, Jyx tricked you." I said, wiping a tear from the corner of my eye.

"Well you stood and watched. I blame you too. I can't believe it, my own sister! My own sister let her girlfriend trick me. I am offended! Hmph!" He dramatically put his hand on his forehead like he was about to faint. I started laughing again and soon, we were all cracking up on the floor.

"Well... I just came... to say... that Jyx's... parents are here early. They said Jyx's aunt's birthday is today and she was meant to be home 5 minutes ago." I frown.

"Jyx! Why didn't you tell me? Now you'll get into trouble for messing around with me instead of going to your aunt's birthday." Jyx shakes her head.

"It was worth it. I was able to spend just a few more minutes with you. But you're right, I should go. I'll see you tomorrow!" She runs off, leaving me with Myzax. I smile sadly after her retreating figure.

"You really are in love with that girl. If she told you to jump off a cliff with her you'd do it without thinking twice." He shakes his head but he's smiling. I give him the hardest glare I can make. But it's hard because I'm feeling so happy.

"Idiot." I smile as he feigns shock.

"Rude. Now, I'm hungry. Let's go eat something." I smile and we walk together to the kitchens in search of food.

* * *

Bloody sprayed from each victim of my Lion's blade. I hated to kill them but I didn't know another way. Hundreds fell as my and Myzax's Lions blasted them. It was awful.

"Sena! To your right!" Too close. That ship got too close. If I'd waited a second longer, the ship might've blasted me.

"Thanks Myzax! When do you think this battle will end? Its been waging for more than a quintant already! It has to come to an end soon!" I get blasted by one of Alfor's ships and my Lion becomes inactive. Nothing I do makes him move.

"Sen? Sena! Sena! Please answer!" I shake my head, trying to clear the ringing in my ears.

"I'm okay Myzax. Just a small blast. But Gold isn't moving. I'll have to fight on foot." Standing up, I fire my jet-pack until I get out of Gold's mouth.

"Be careful. I'll lead the other ships away for as long as I can." As soon as I'm out of my Lion, I start heading toward one of the ships.

The war had been raging for over a quintant now. It was full of blood and death and people were falling on both sides. Everywhere you looked, there was the danger of coming across a corpse. Alfor had destroyed Daibazaal and now my father, Zarkon, had declared war. The Lions were fighting their best but with only four on Alfor's side, their odds weren't looking good. Especially with the Silver and Gold Lions on our side. Myzax and I both knew the risks of joining with Zarkon but we had to. He may have changed after entering the quintessence field but he was still our father. Alfor just didn't see that. He couldn't. He didn't understand. And he probably never would.

But just because Myzax and I joined forces with Zarkon didn't mean we were going to kill our fellow Paladins. No, we could never do that. Especially not Myzax. Out of the two of us, he was by far the kinder one. But even I couldn't kill Alfor or our friends. Probably not at least.

"Sena? Galaxy to Sena!" I jump out of my skin at the sound of Myzax's voice. So deeply in thought I had been that I hadn't realized that he'd joined me.

"Myzax! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He chuckles and starts forward. I follow and soon, we've made a pathway through Alfor's soldiers.

"Sen, what do we do? We can't continue fighting for ages. And this is getting us nowhere. We've got to find..." He stops talking because he knows I'm not listening. I can't.

I scream and sprint toward an Altean soldier. I can just make out a tall figure with red hair. 'No! This can't be happening!' My body is on automatic and my mind is racing. 'No! Not Jyx. Let it be anyone but her!' I beg to the ancients but my luck must've run out.

"Jyx!" The Altean turns into the light so I can see his face. It's Alfor. My breath comes quickly. 'No. No no no no no. Not both of them.'

"Sena!" At the sound of Myzax's voice I stop running and look behind me. He's engaged, battling a whole horde of Altean soldiers and can't help me.

"Sena! Be careful!" I'm all alone.

"Sena. Why did you side with Zarkon? He's just trying to get power! How can you not see that?" Alfor's voice pleads with me but all I see is red.

"Let her go." My teeth are bared like a dog's and I know I must look idiotic but I don't care. He has Jyx in his grip, knife pressed against her throat. He will regret that.

"Sena, please. Why? Zarkon is a monster! How can you not see that?" My heart is racing and my breath comes too quickly. I try and relax but its hard when I can see Jyx's scared eyes.

"Let Jyx go and you might get an answer. Let her go. She's done nothing to you. Let her go." Alfor seems to think for a moment.

"I think not. I will make a bargain with you. The girl for your help. If you join sides with me and help defeat Zarkon, the girl can live. If not, she will die. Simple." I gape at Alfor. He'd always been a kind leader, gentle and patient. It seemed like war had turned his good heart hard. I think through my options. There was really only one option that didn't involve my heart breaking.

"Fine. I'll join sides with you. But let Jyx go first." He smiled sadly.

"My bargain, my rules. You must promise on your life and on this girl's life that you will help my side of the war. Any wrong move and both you AND the girl die." I grit my teeth and work my jaw. Then, in a raspy voice, I make the promise. Once done, Alfor's face becomes satisfied.

"There. That wasn't that hard. Now to dispose of the girl." Before I can process what he said and react, his knife is pressed into Jyx's neck. In that instant, everything goes silent. I can't hear anything. The war raging around me just joins with the ringing in my ears. I run forward blindly and Alfor moves back. He flies back into the battle and leaves me.

"Se-Sen, I don't want to leave." I press my hand over the wound, trying to stem the blood flow. Using all the power I possess, I start work on fixing the wound.

"You aren't going yet. Not over my dead body." Her wound glows but doesn't heal.

"Sen, you can't. It won't work."

"But it has to! I... it has to work! You can't die! I have magic!" She takes my free hand and holds it. Tears are streaming down both our cheeks. I look away and focus again on trying to fix the wound.

"Sen. Sen. Sena! Stop! You'll just weaken yourself. It won't work. Alfor's blade... it had poison. Something neither of us has heard of before. Your magic can't heal me." Our tears are mixing now and I probably look like a sniffling idiot.

"Please. You can't leave. Not yet." Jyx's eyes flutter and I know I'm running out of time.

"Jyx, please. Stay! You can't die!" She smiles sadly at me and my heart starts to crumble.

"Sen, I don't want to go. But, I might have to. Stay brave..." Her hand falls limp at her side and I frantically try to find a heartbeat.

Nothing. Silence. I'm a blubbering mess but I don't care. Jyx is gone and there's nothing I can do. I feel absolutely useless, knowing that there's a poison that can't be healed by me.

Time seems to slow and the world around me goes still. All I can feel is my own heart beating. Beating. That's what Jyx's heart should be doing. Beating loud and hard and fast. Beating like it is alive. But as I feel again, the small bit of hope I had left leaves me. Jyx's heart is as still as a stone.

Using as much energy as I can, I roar into the sky. I scream and yell and just get all of it out. My hurt and betrayal that Alfor put there. My feeling of loss because of the knowledge that I couldn't heal some people of a new poison. My sadness over losing Jyx. But mostly, I screech over the lost freedom and love that I used to feel. The gentle and calm past is gone and is replaced with a sadness that I feel could envelop me.

When my voice is hoarse and I can't scream anymore, I weep. A small puddle forms where my tears fall. Why?! Why Jyx?! Of all the Galrans, why the one I loved?!

"Sen! Sena! SENA!" My hearing starts to return but everything still sounds like I'm under water.

"Sena! Watch out!" I hear Myzax scream my name but before I can react I'm thrown backward. My head hits the ground and I'm winded. I open my eyes just a crack.

Just wide enough for me to see the face of Alfor above me. Just enough for me to see his face with a crazy look in his eyes. Just enough for me to see him raise him sword. Just enough for me to see a silvery-white blob cover me.

Then?

Black.

* * *

The war ended soon after that. I found out that the silvery blob was my brother, Myzax. His uniform was strong enough to keep the blade from my heart but not strong enough to keep it away from his. Zarkon, full of rage at Alfor, took him down.

But not before Alfor had the chance to send all the Lions away. It took me years to find them but I did it. The Black Lion had turned into a star charm. The Green had turned into a hair pin and Red Lions had transformed into ring. The Yellow Lion had turned into a stone and Blue Lion had transformed into a tattoo. The Silver Lion had transformed into a bracelet. I hadn't been able to find the Gold Lion yet but I wouldn't give up.

Soon after the Galran took over, the Blade was formed. I thought about joining them, but decided against it. Instead, I made my own ship of warriors.

I snuck away into the night and left a fake-but-incredibly-real-looking copy of myself. Zarkon grieved, thinking I was dead. I felt pity for him but I didn't let that stop me from completing my mission. Zarkon banned all mentions of Myzax or me from then on. He also banned all mentions of the other two Lions of Voltron. Having all his power, nobody dared to disobey his order and so the other Lions seemed to cease to exist.

Over the years, my warriors grew old and died, their descendants carrying on their role. But I never aged. It might've been because of my magic but I never was able to figure it out.

Many years passed and soon, we were just a legend. Heroes from a story. No one would know the truth. Not until it was time.

That time soon came. And it just happened to come in the form of a small, hazel eyed, brown haired person.

* * *

 **Yep, the longest chapter in the fanfic so far. I hope you enjoyed a bit of backstory! More chapters coming soon!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey peeps! Sorry for not posting in so long. I had camp the past few days and just no motivation for writing VLD fanfics. Okay, not true. I had _some_ motivation but with the ending of VLD, it just felt wrong. Idk, I miss it already** **So, without further ado, here is chapter 20!**

 **Chapter 20  
** **Keith Pov**

I left Sena's place in good spirits. I now saw that Sena was a pretty cool person. After she told me her story, we talked for hours on end. Now it was around 3 o'clock but I didn't feel like going to Shiro's. I didn't feel like doing anything so I just plugged myself up to my phone and listen to music while I walked.

A song by Damien Dawn came on and I bopped my head to the beat. I didn't really know why I liked the song. It wasn't something someone would think I'd listen to. Maybe because it was such a relatable song.

 _You're the weakness of mine that I'm trying to hide  
_ _I just want it all and all to myself  
_ _Don't wanna share my precious one with nobody else  
_ _I wish that I could make us both disappear  
_ _So the rest of the world didn't know that you're here  
_ _Cause I want to keep you forever just like a secret of mine  
_ _And I think if we were together we'd have the time of our life  
_ _I don't wanna share with nobody, you're the greatest taboo_

"Keith!" I look up and see Pidge waving. I take the plugs out of my ears and jog to where she's standing.

"Hey Pidge. What're you doing here?" I look at the park around us. I'd decided to walk in the park because not too many people would be there what with school and other activities.

"Looking at the view. I've noticed that the world really is a beautiful place. The Galaxy is great and all, but I missed Earth while we were out there. The sunsets, the sunrises, everything. Plus, most people only see the beauty of a place when it's captured in an image or art. I like the beauty at its best. In real life." I looked at the small girl. She has such a big heart and mind for someone so small. I was actually quite amazed.

"But my friend, Selena, she wanted to meet me again to confirm something." I nod.

"Pidge, you don't have to hide her real name. I know it's Sena." Pidge turned toward me, a horrified look on her face.

"What?! How do you know that?!" I shake my head.

"It's a long story. She kinda kidnapped me and told me a few things." Pidge's horrified look stays for a few moments longer but then turns into one of thoughtfulness.

"I guess she trusts you. That's a good thing. As you'll know, she doesn't trust easily. After what happened to her, I can understand that though." Her face changes and her eyes take on a content look.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Remember when we all found Allura and Coran? You didn't trust easily either. But after you found us and we all became friends, you started to open up. You've changed so much since we first met." She sighs happily and I smile. I don't say anything. I don't want to just in case I say something wrong and this happy mood disappears. Looking out at the lake, I feel like I could never be sad again.

I think about the first time I saw Pidge. I remember I thought the glasses she wore looked cute and the green sweater made her look adorable. But I kept my distance because I didn't know what to do. She was just a teammate and probably would be nothing more. That night, I'd had a dream where she died fighting a Galran and I woke up in a puddle of sweat. I didn't get any sleep for the rest of the night after that.

"Pidge! Keith!" I'm pulled out of my thoughts and turn to see Sena jogging toward us.

"Pidge, the plan is set. I think we'll be able to put it in action is about a week's time. Maybe a little longer depending how fast I can find him. I have all the others but Gold is being stubborn and I haven't found him yet." I must have a very confused look on my face because Pidge pats my back and says me she'll tell me later. I don't really want to wait but I also don't want to be rude and interrupt.

"Cool! Just come to my house when you're ready. I'll probably be there." Sena put her thumbs up and then jogged away. I stared after her retreating figure, feeling very confused.

"Why didn't she stay to talk? Also, who is Gold and the others?"

"I'll tell you all about Gold and the "others" as you call them, it in a moment. As for Sena's quickness, she can't come outside too much. Even though she's half Altean, using her shape shifting annoys her and makes her feel uncomfortable. Because of this, she can't come outside. People might see her and... well you know." I nodded.

"And Gold and the others...?" Pidge sighs and feel bad. I've just been asking question after question and not giving her enough chance to explain.

"Sorry Pidge. I'm just... everything is getting so confusing. And I'm just trying to kinda sort it out in my mind." Pidge takes her glasses off and rubs the spot on the bridge of her nose, between her eyes.

"It's fine Keith. I'm still trying to gather all the information and make sense of it myself. And these new changes to the plan don't help too much. But maybe we should talk in my room back home. I'm starting to feel cold and I now have a craving for some got cocoa." She puts her glasses back on and smiles. I smile back and we walk toward her house.

It isn't too far away so we're there in a few minutes. But as soon as we walk through the door, Baebae is jumping and barking madly.

"Bae! Shush! Hello Keith. Back again so soon?" Matt stands in the kitchen with Shiro who looks at me, confused.

"Yeah, I ran into Pidge and I guess... well, I'm back as you said." I rake my hand through my hair nervously. I can't think of a good enough reason but thankfully Matt doesn't question it any longer.

"Keith, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Lance? He's been trying to call you for ages now and he was getting worried. And now that..." He trails off and I immediately understand. He'd told Lance. I felt so guilty for not being there for Lance and bad that I wasn't there to comfort him. I pulled my phone out again and checked the messages and calls. 20 missed calls and 11 messages. Just as I was about to call Lance, he called me.

"Keith! Thank the ancients! You're okay. Why haven't you answered any of my calls?! Actually, never mind. Did you hear Shiro's news?! He said he'd told you already but..." I shut him up by telling I knew the news. I sneak a peak at the others and Matt's face is one of complete confusion. I raise an eyebrow at Shiro and he shakes his head discretely. He hasn't told Matt yet. I glare at Shiro but he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Look, Lance. I'll be home soon. I just need to talk with Pidge. She just made a huge... discovery and she wanted to show it to me." Matt looks between Pidge and me and then at Shiro.

"What have I missed out on? Coz this is making absolutely no sense whatsoever." I shrug my shoulders apologetically at him and he gets the message. He turns to look at Pidge but I don't hear what he says. Lance has started talking again.

"Fine. But I want you home in an hour. Actually, make it half an hour. I need you home in half an hour mister. Got that?" I nod and then remember he can't see it.

"Yes sir. 30 minutes." Lance ends the call and I sigh.

Having Lance as a boyfriend sure was fun but also scary. Especially when he was angry. I looked over at Pidge and saw she was comforting her brother who was on the floor crying.

"Shiro! Why?! You... you can't!" My heart broke for Matt and I walked over to give the guy a hug.

"I'm sorry Matt. I... I have to do this though. You know I'm not really here. It's just a clone of me. The real me died over 5 years ago in the battle against Zarkon."

Matt's breaths were rapid and his shoulders shook. In a broken yet fierce voice, he said;

"Get out." It was quietly said but in the silent room it sounded like thunder.

"Matt..."

"Get out! Get out get out get out! You can't just invite yourself over here and say something like this! And you just mention it like it's nothing in the world! Do you know how many years we've been together?! You saved my life and now you just expect me to allow you to throw yours away?!" Pidge grips Matt tighter and I look at Shiro who looks like he wants to turn back time. But he does as Matt says and leaves.

"Keith, go talk to him." I look at Pidge, a question on my face.

"He needs you Keith. More than Matt or me. We can talk another time. Just go help Shiro." I nod and run after Shiro. He hasn't gone far and it's easy to spot him. The light from his arm guides me to where he is. When I reach him, I hold onto his shoulder.

"Shiro, please stop. Please." He turns around and I can see his face is streaked with tears.

"Keith, go away. Lance needs you. Go home."

"I'm not going to leave you like this. I couldn't live with myself." Shiro sighs and tries to pry my hand off his shoulder. I just tighten my grip.

"Keith, let go." His voice sounds weary but still strong.

"No Shiro. You wouldn't leave me so I'm not going to leave you." Suddenly, Shiro drops to the ground and his body shakes.

"Do you know how hard that was? Matt... he /looked/ at me with such betrayal and sadness. It... it broke my heart! Keith... I never wanted to hurt Matt. Never. He's..." Shiro curls into a ball and sobs. I hold him until he stops crying.

"Shiro, you're strong. You didn't cry when Adam was killed. You didn't even cry happy tears when I kissed Lance. You are strong. You can get through this. Matt will see sense soon. Just give him some time."

"No Keith, you don't understand. I..." he gulps and looks away. He looks so broken, so... lost. I suddenly understand. He looks a little like I did when Pidge was on the brink of death.

"You love him." My voice is a whisper but Shiro hears it just fine. He nods and looks at the ground.

"Shiro, that's... that's why it was so hard to tell him. That's why you told him last." Shiro nods again and I feel warmth for my friend.

"He... I don't think he feels that way toward me. But now? After what happened back there I feel like I just ruined the chance at a relationship." I nod and hold Shiro tighter.

"It will be okay Shiro. We'll figure something out. I promise." Shiro shakes his head and more sobs comes from him. I just hold him as he lets all his sadness out.

 **So… another chapter done. More chapters probably soon! The big complication is coming up soon!**


	22. Chapter 21

**I just realised I stopped using the** ** _italics_** **font for Pidge's pov XD. I hope you don't mind. I'm now just too lazy to fix them. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 21  
Pidge Pov**

I was right. The battle did turn in our favor once we had the help of the Gold Lion. When we all formed Voltron, the Gold Lion made the right half of the Ying and Yang symbol, in the middle of Voltron's chest. I suspected that if we had the Silver Lion, it would form the other half.

What I didn't expect was Sena to lie to the other Paladins. When she introduced herself, she told them her name was Selena and she didn't mention the part where Haggar was her mom at all. Or about her father being Zarkon and her brother Lotor. I asked her about it and she told me she didn't want too much attention and wanted to stay a bit anonymous. She said they wouldn't remember her anyway so it didn't matter which is kind of true.

"Pidge, you ready? Selena will blast Haggar with her magic and then you'll make the final kill." The plan was simple.

"Okay, ready." Once Sena blasted her stun ability on Haggar I would blast her with my Lion's root power. The plan was pretty simple but it might prove hard if Haggar didn't cooperate.

"Selena?"

"Good to go. Whenever you guys want the blast." I smile. If only Sena could meet Keith without her lies. I could tell they'd be a good match for each other when in battle. They were so like each other.

"Lets do this team. Let's beat Haggar once and for all." We all cheer and get to work. I follow Keith and shoot at the Galra ships that he doesn't hit. The Black Lion is probably the toughest when it comes to heavy fire and I need some good coverage until Haggar is in position. Lance, Allura and Hunk are off fighting some of the other ships. Sena is cloaked in an invisibility spell she put on her and Gold. It seems that spell doesn't drain her as much as healing people.

"Paladins. Surrender Voltron and I will allow you to go in peace." Haggar's croaky voice crackles through our helmets and I cringe.

"Never Haggar. You will never win. Voltron will always be here to stop you. With us in the Lions. We are a team and we want peace for the whole universe." Haggar's quick intake of breath is all we need to know our plan is setting in motion.

"Then you will die." I turn my Lion around so it's facing the center of a small ring where Haggar is in her ship and the other Galrans have their ships ans weapons at the ready. The other Lions are all facing the same spot. We'd trapped the fleet inside and now it was the endgame. Haggar gave the order for her ships to attack our Lions.

But instead of taking heavy fire, the ships froze after a few shots. Sena had put the freeze spell on them. Lance, Allura and Hunk destroyed the small ships while Sena joined me next to Keith.

"I can't hold this for too much longer. Freeze spells are simple but drain you more the more objects you have to freeze. So maybe make this quick?" I nod and head toward the center of the ring where Haggar's ship was. Keith and Sena followed at a close distance behind me in case some of the ships somehow broke free of Sena's spell.

Just as I was about to blast my root power on Haggar's ship, she broke free of the spell. And she wasn't the only one. A few of the Galran ships stayed frozen but most were soon able to unfreeze themselves.

"I'm sorry Pidge! There are just too many of them!"

"It's fine Sena." I abort and fight the Galran ships back to back with Keith and Sena.

A huge roar informs us that another ship has joined the fight. Fortunately, it's a friendly one with a familiar face behind the controls.

"Need some help Paladins? Those Galra thought they could keep us on Earth but Coran and Colleen found a way for us to escape.

"Thank god you're here Shiro. Think you can give us a hand with the ships?" Keith's voice sounds tired and a bit stressed.

"Gladly. Atlas, attack!" The Atlas takes out at least a dozen ships in a few blasts. But that doesn't help because more just keep coming.

"Keith, we're not strong enough to hold off all these Galran ships! They'll be finished within a few more minutes." I grunt as another ship hits Green. Just before I can get hit again, Gold takes the hit, absorbing it. A few seconds later the shot that would've hit me gets shot back at the attacker.

"How'd you do that? And thanks."

"No problem. Also, that was a one off. I can only use that power a few times. It's not as draining as healing but comes pretty close if I'm not careful." Sena's voice sounds tired and strained. The war was taking an effect on her. In more than one way too.

"Are you okay?" Sena sighs and dodges a shot.

"I've been better. This war reminds me of the first one a bit. But I'll be okay as long as you don't die." I can hear a small smile in Sena's voice and it gives me renewed energy.

"Pidge!" I turn around just as a blast hits Green square in the face. We tumble over backwards and I loose my control over the controls. When I stop spinning, I can see Green took some serious damage.

"Pidge, are you okay?" I feel a swell of happiness and I forget that I'm in a war when I hear Keith's voice.

"Yeah. Thanks for the warning."

"I was too late. I'm sorry."

"It's nothing. I..." I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my stomach and look down.

Where my suit should be white is a red blob that is gradually getting bigger. Protruding from the wound is a shard of glass that's attached to a vial of pink liquid. The liquid is quickly emptying and I'm guessing it's going into my bloodstream.

"Pidge? Pidge! Pidge!" I can't hear anything. It's all just background noise against a ringing in my ears.

"Pidge! Please answer me. I'm coming into Green right now." I feel Greens mouth open and close, letting Keith into the cockpit. But I still can't hear properly.

"Jesus Christ. Oh my god. Okay... ummm..." I feel Keith's arms wrap around my small body but I have no strength to return the gesture.

"No Pidge. Stay with me. Don't move, it will just make the poison spread faster. Oh my god. This shouldn't be happening!" I hear him yell into his helmet for Sena. I feel Green's mouth open and close again. A few seconds later I can feel Sena's hands on my heart.

"Selena do something! She can't die. Please." I try looking to see where Sena is but Keith makes me lie still.

"Keith, I have to take her back to Earth. I can't heal her here. I should have an antidote for this poison back on Earth but I didn't bring it with me because I didn't think Haggar would use it. Shoot." I feel myself being lifted into the air but I'm not actually moving.

"Keith, hold her hand. It will make the poison slow down a bit. It feeds off fear from others. If you stay calm and hopeful, it will spread much slower." I feel Keith take my small hand in his large one. It's calloused from all his training and strong. It makes me feel safe. Since I can't do anything else, I drift off into a comfortable state.

* * *

I'm re-meeting Keith. For the first time. Ever. My brother and I were playing in the park and this small boy a few years my senior asks if he can play with us. I'm only about 4 and so I say yes. He's a bit nervous at first but soon we're all playing hide and seek.

After hours of playing different games and deciding to play hide and seek again, a man walks up to me. I learnt from a very early age about stranger danger but my curiosity was also at a strong point. The man looked like Keith probably would at 40.

"Hello. Have you seen my boy? His name's Keith." I bob my small head at him and giggle.

"My brother and Keith are hiding. I'm the seeker. Do you want to help me find them?" Keith's dad chuckles and agrees. We find my brother first who then joins our small group to find Keith.

When we finally do find him, he's in tears. His dad immediately sweeps him up and holds him. I try asking what happened but Matt shushes me.

"Keith, do you want to say goodbye to the other kids?" A red eyed Keith waves a small wave as his dad carries him away.

I never understood why he was crying that day or if he even remembers us. But for the next couple years Keith and I continued to play together. Our parents became acquainted and let us have sleepovers every couple of weeks. We were inseparable ans best friends. About 2 years after we'd met, Keith stopped coming to our house. When I went over to his to see if he was okay it had a sign that read 'sold'. I ran all the way home crying.

About a week later I received a card from Keith saying he couldn't talk to me anymore. I ripped the card in half but then glued the torn pieces together. On the cover was a Green Lion, my favourite animal and color at that moment, with a red heart saying "You were my best friend."

That's why, over all these years, whenever someone called out 'Keith' I always turned around, hoping to see my best friend.

That's why, over 10 years later, when Lance yelled "That's Keith!" I had replied in surprise, "Keith?!"

That's why when all us Paladins sat down at the table to "bond" I'd sat next to Keith.

That's why when Allura asked to talk to Keith alone when he decided to leave, I left the room sadly.

That's why, I think when I made those crazy moves, he understood them. Lance or Hunk probably wouldn't have understood but Keith did.

That's why I'm hurt that he doesn't remember either me or Matt playing with him.

I hated him for leaving me, but I also knew he probably had good reason. The next few years disappeared and I grew. My memories changed. But none of them would ever make me forget that happy day when I met Keith Kogane.

* * *

 **Whoop! Another chapter done! Hope you've enjoyed so far and I'm so glad you're sticking with me through this story. I cannot express my gratitude enough!** **J** **Anyway, more chapters soon!**


	23. Chapter 22

**I'm sorry. For 2 things. 1) my writing in this chapter is really bad and short. 2)I've decided to be kinda mean for this chapter. I APOLOGIZE! Now the chapter…**

 **Chapter 22  
Keith Pov**

When I arrive home, there's another hoverbike outside. A pink one. I know straight away it's Allura's. I remember the day she got it. We all pitched in some money for it and Hunk went to buy it. Pidge and Hunk then added a few of their own tweaks to the bike to make it extra special. Allura's face was full of happiness and joy at seeing her new ride. But that was a few years ago.

"Lance! I'm ho-" I stop dead in my tracks. Lance's hands are on Allura's face and their mouths are connected. I expect to feel some sort of sadness but none comes. I quickly walk out of the room, away from the couple, not wanting to disturb them. I'm surprised my voice didn't break their trance but I'm also grateful.

"Allura, we shouldn't be doing this. Keith is my boyfriend. He'd be heartbroken." I eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Right. I'm sorry. I-I should go now."

"Allura…"

"It's fine Lance. Keith and you are special. He loves you and…" I stop listening and walk back into the room. Lance looks flustered and moves to the other side of the couch, his eyes not meeting mine.

"K-Keith. I-I didn't expect you to be home s-so soon!" His voice is higher than usual and I knew I would've picked up on that hint if I hadn't seen their tongues in each other's mouths a few moments ago.

"Yeah… I'm home. Lance, can I have a word with Allura? Alone?" Lance's face pales and he gulps.

"Y-yeah. Sure. I'll just… I'll just go… over… yeah…" Lance leaves the room awkwardly and I smile at his retreating back.

Allura is the first to speak. She looks so nervous I feel sorry for her.

"I'm sorry Keith. I-I didn't mean… nothing happened. Nothing before this and nothing after." She splutters her words for a few moments more. I let her just do it because… really? I have no reason. I just let it happen. When she finishes her apologies I finally talk.

"It's fine Allura. You and Lance are a great couple. And… if I'm honest? If Lance is happier with you, then I'm happier to let him go. He's been pining over you for years now anyway." Allura gasps and covers her mouth.

"You… you weren't meant to see that. I'm sorry…"

"Allura, it's fine. I promise you. I'm fine with you and Lance." Allura still looks so upset. I sigh.

"Keith, Lance is the only one that you've loved so deeply. I am truly sorry!" I decide to put her out of her misery.

"Allura, yes. I loved and still love Lance. But… there was also someone special on my mind. Just like Lance, I've also kinda been pining over someone." I rub my neck, embarrassed. Allura lowers her hands and behind them is an excited smile.

"Who is it? Who is this lucky person who stole emo boy's heart?" She teases me some more and I just laugh.

"It's a surprise." She groans but she's still smiling. But then the smile drops.

"Keith, what will Lance say? Do you… do you think he'll react in a bad way?" I stop smiling too.

"I guess we'll just have to find out." I wasn't exactly prepared to tell Lance but I knew it would be now or never. I gave Allura a reassuring smile before going to find Lance.

I found him in our room, sitting on our bed. His head was in his hands. When I entered the room he looked up. His eyes were red with tears. I didn't speak, I just walked over and gave him a tight hug. His shoulders shook and his tears wet my shirt but I just held him while he cried himself dry.

When he finally could speak again, it was in a raw voice. He said things similar to Allura, how he was sorry and how nothing happened and yada yada yada. I just listened and didn't interrupt. When he finished, I told him.

"Lance, I love you an I love what we have. But you belong with Allura, everyone can see that. It'd be wrong for me to hold you guys apart. And… anyway, I have someone who I've been pining over too." I don't realize until after I said it what it sounded like. I hurriedly try and fix my mistake.

"What I meant by that was I've loved this person as long, maybe longer, than you have loved Allura. I never kissed you because I wanted to make that person jealous though. I did it because I truly did develop feelings for you. I just… while I was with you I totally forgot all about that person. You helped me forget. Argh! That sounds bad again. Yeah, umm…" Lance silent me with a stare.

"You've loved someone longer than I've loved Allura? Woah! That's… quite something. Do they even know you exist?!" I laugh, grateful Lance isn't one to get offended too easily. That was one reason I loved him. I could say some bitchy comment and he wouldn't be offended.

"Yeah, I've loved her since I was about… 7? I met her when I was 7 and I've loved her since. But I don't think she remembers me. She was only 4 at the time."

"That's tough mate. But I'm sure she'll remember you. You're a pretty unforgettable guy." We laugh, each happy for the other.

 **I have absolutely no idea if it was actually as mean as I intended. Anyway, more chapters soon!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Rightio! Another chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 23**  
 **Pidge Pov**

I reawaken to hear talking. It's faint but after my head clear a little, the voices become more coherent.

"She was so close to gone. I-I don't know what… She's special. So so special. If _anything_ had happened to her… I'm was so scared Selena." I can hear muffled sobs. Then Sena's voice pipes up.

"Keith, she's alive. Wounded, but breathing. And… you're right. She is special. She is _your_ special person."

I feel like they're talking about me but that would be absurd! Keith wouldn't be scared for me. Maybe he was scared because I was the only who could fly the Green Lion. It just didn't make sense. I shake my head a little to clear the thoughts before attempting to sit up. Immediately pain shoots from my stomach and I gasp. Sena must've heard because in a couple of seconds she's next to me, helping me lie down again. Keith is on my other side, his arms crossed. I can see worry in his eyes but I don't think about it.

"Pidge, the medicine too away the poison but didn't heal the wound fully. And I couldn't give you anything to help the pain or heal you faster. The two medicines wouldn't have worked together and would've probably just made it worse." I just nod, the pain excruciating.

"It's fine Selena." Sena nods her head before going into another room. Keith stays with me and I suddenly feel a little awkward.

"How're you feeling? That was a pretty nasty wound and the poison was fast acting. You were… so so close to death. If Selena hadn't been near you probably would've died." Sena returns to the room with a vial of brown liquid. I take one look at it and wrinkle my nose.

"This is going to taste disgusting but it was the fastest healing medicine I could find that wouldn't react to the antidote as much." She uncaps the vial and the room fills with the smell of dirty socks and rotten eggs straight away. I gag and stare at the bottle.

"How does something so small make such a horrid stench?!" Keith just smirks.

"It's like you Pidge. It's powerful even though it's small." I glare at Keith who just keeps smirking.

"Idiot."

"Small child."

"Mullet head."

"Shortie."

"Emo." He just laughs which makes me feel better. Sena's head is just moving side to side like we're a tennis game. She then shakes her head, smiling.

"I would definitely not want to be in a war of words against you two." Keith and I smile at each other. But my smile drops he instant she puts the vial of medicine under my nose.

"Eww! Selena! Get that away from me!" She just chuckles.

"If you want to heal fast and join the parade tonight, I would recommend you drink it. Down the hatch. Simple and quick." As I take the vial I stare between Keith and Sena.

"Parade? What parade?" Sena and Keith share a look. Keith is the first one to speak.

"We… kinda forgot to tell you. We just didn't want you to get so excited because you might've hurt yourself." I cross my arms and glare at them. Keith looks away but Sena holds my gaze. In an even voice, the tells me what happened.

"The other Lions and the Atlas attacked the Galrans. Soon, the rebel ships came to their aid too. It was a bloodier battle than before but in the end, Haggar made the stupid mistake to turn her back on Lance. Both Allura and Lance had boarded Haggar's ship and Allura was attacking her mercilessly. Lance used that cloaking device you made for his uniform and got a good hit. Haggar went down." I felt so happy. The war was finally over. We could all relax after all these years. It felt good knowing the battle that had seemed endless was finally over. I smiled the biggest smile I could at Sena and Keith and they smiled back.

"It's over Pidge. It's finally over." And it was. The war was over.

Or so I thought.

* * *

 **Very last chapter that is set in the past! Now it's all present!**


	25. Chapter 24

**And… another!**

 **Chapter 24  
** **Keith Pov**

A whole week. I couldn't believe it. A whole week had passed since Shiro had confessed his feeling about Matt to me. A whole week since I'd seen Pidge, since I'd met Sena. A whole week since Lance and I broke up and he moved in with Allura.

I was pretty happy. It was a nice feeling. But I also felt like I was missing something important. My life didn't feel complete. There was something in my gut telling me something was about to happen.

My phone started ringing an unknown number so I just let it ring. If I didn't know the number I didn't answer. Simple. It stopped ringing and then started again. This happened a few more times and I finally got fed up.

"Hello? Who is this?" A muffled voice swore something colorful before answering.

"Hey Keith. It's me, Sena. Why didn't you pick up?" I groan internally and flop on the couch.

"I didn't know it was you."

"Fair enough. Look, I need you to go to Pidge's house and meet us there asap. Get Lance, Allura, Hunk and Shiro to come too. Not anyone else. Understand?"

"Yep. I understand clearly." I didn't. "Can I ask why?" Sena huffed.

"No you may not. All will be revealed in time though." She hung up on me and I just stared at my phone for a full minute before realising I would need to get a move on.

Grabbing my jacket, I called Lance. He answered straight away and I told him to meet me at Pidge's house. He replied that he'd be there in a few minutes. I asked him to also call Hunk and tell him what to do. I also told him it had to just be him, Allura and Hunk. No one else. He understood and I hung up. I called Shiro next. My bike's motor drowned out Shiro's voice for a few seconds until I turned up the sound.

"Keith? Is something wrong?" Shiro's voice was laced with worry and I felt guilty. I never rang him unless something was terribly wrong and I hated making him worry about me.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just need you to meet me at Pidge's house asap. I can't tell you why." I could just imagine Shiro's brow furrowed in confusion but he agreed.

"Oh, and don't bring anyone else. Just yourself."

"Keith, are you sure you're fine?"

"I'm fine. Just, please do this."

"Okay, I'll meet you there." I hung up and sped my bike up. I could go as fast as I liked out in the open and I wanted to get to Pidge's house before Sena. I though she might know what was happening.

When I arrived, Pidge was the one to open the door this time.

"Oh, hey Keith. If you want to see Matt, he's not here. Are you okay?" I must've looked a sight, my hair ruffled by the wind and my cheeks pale from the cold.

"I'm fine. Is Sena here?" Pidge's brow furrowed and she shook her head.

"No? Why? Keith, what's going on?" I didn't get a chance to answer before Lance pulled up with Allura on his hoverbike.

"Hola amigos. What's happening? Keith, you sounded worried. Did something happen?"

"Nothing bad happened. But I think it would be best if we went inside. If that's okay Pidge?" I said this last bit to Pidge because I knew it was rude to just invite yourself over to someone's house. Pidge nodded her head and stepped aside to let Lance and Allura in. Once they were out of earshot, she started asking me what was happening.

"I don't know Pidge. Sena told me to just come here and to bring the others. Do you know what's happening?" Pidge's face pales but she shakes her head.

"No, I don't. I think we should just wait for Sena to tell us." I nod but I don't believe her. She knows something about what's happening but what, I don't know.

The next hoverbike to turn up is Shiro's. He gets off quickly and we send him inside to where Lance and Allura are. Hunk turns up not long after and gives each of us big hugs. Neither him nor Shiro ask if I'm okay which is a relief. Pidge and I wait a few more minutes outside for Sena before finally retreating inside to the warmth.

"Keith, what's going on buddy?" I shake my head, my eyes toward the floor.

"I have absolutely no idea. A girl, Selena, told me to meet at Pidge's house. Don't worry, I've met Selena a few times before." I add this last part because Lance looks skeptical.

"How many times have you met this girl?" I slap my forehead at Lance's smirking face.

"No Lance. I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no. I only met her over a week ago." Lance's smirk disappears and turns into one of thought.

"Then how do you know you can trust her?" I'm just about to answer but Pidge cuts in before I can.

"Lance, she is my friend. I've known her for some time now and she's trustworthy. We've been though a heap of things together before actually." She smiles at me and I smile back.

"Yes Lance. Don't worry. In fact, we've all met before. I just kinda… wiped your minds." The voice comes out of nowhere. I recognize it after a few seconds but it still makes my heart pound. Pidge doesn't seem to be worried though. The others faces have gone a bit pale though and I have to hold in laughter.

"Wh-who are you? Why are you haunting us? What can we do to make you ghost go away?" Lance's voice contains a bit of terror and I finally loose it. I'm rolling on the floor like a lunatic while the others look at me like I'm one.

"I think he's finally gone mad. Should we call some paramedics?" I see Hunk shake his head at Lance's comment and my smile droops.

"Selena, come out. That wasn't funny." Even though Pidge is trying to keep a straight face I can tell she's using all her willpower to keep from laughing.

"Oh fine. But it's fun to scare them. The one in blue jacket used to squeal like a girl. I wanted to know if he'd do it again." We all look at Lance and he just grimaces.

"Look, you ghost person. I do not and never have squealed like a girl." I can just picture Sena smirking at Lance.

"Oh really? Well, then you won't mind me showing this then." The tv lights up and everyone turns to watch. Lance's face is seen in Red's cockpit. I can see the war raging outside. One of the Galrans hit's Lance's lion, making them spin quickly. Lance squeals and it does indeed sound like a girl's squeal. By the end of the video, everyone except for Lance is rolling on the floor laughing.

"So what if I squeal like a girl? Girls are cool." Lance sounds rather indignant so I stop laughing.

"It's fine Lance. I was just seeing your reaction. It seems as though some of you has changed since you first met the Blue Lion but some of you stays the same." Lance huffs.

"Well, I don't know about the others, but I would like to know who this person is that got a video of me screaming." I look toward where Sena's voice came from and see her slowly materializing.

She doesn't look good. Her eyes are red and puffy like she's been crying and she's thinner than when I last saw her. She's wearing the same clothes I saw her in the first time but they look rumpled. Her face has some scratches on her face and her hair looks dirty.

"Selena, are you okay? You look horrible!" Pidge's concern is easy to tell. Sena just shrugs and unties her hair.

"I've been better. Much better. But I'm not as bad as I've been before." I understand to a degree.

"So this is _the_ Selena. The Selena that look a video of me screaming. Not cool gal, not cool." I roll my eyes at Lance while Sena just smirks.

"I needed some funny entertainment and you seemed to fit the description. But please, if it offends you that much, I can delete it." Lance huffs again and shakes his head.

"Nah. You can keep it. It might become viral one day. Lance, the viral screamer. It has a nice ring to it." There he was. The happy Lance that always knew what to say. Sena smiled and turned to Pidge.

"Have you told them yet or do I have to do it?" Pidge shrugs and Sena sighs. Allura speaks for the first time today.

"Selena, I know you're a friend to Pidge and Keith, but how do we know we can trust you?" Sena grimaces. She must've been asked this question enough times in her life.

"I can't make you trust me and I don't expect you to at first. I just wish for you to hear me out before making your final decision."

"That seems fair enough." Hunk. Always the voice of reason. Well, most of the time.

"Well, first off, we've all met before. But as I said, I wiped your memories of me. Except for Pidge. I kept hers intact so when the time was right, she could help me. It was during the final war against the Galra. Pidge was kidnapped and she found the Gold Lion and it's Paladin, me. I helped you fight in the final war and we won. Pidge got badly wounded if you remember and I helped get her back to full health. Then I wiped everyone's memories about me while you were at the parade.

"Secondly, to say it bluntly, I am Zarkon and Honerva's daughter." Allura interrupted in anger.

"No. We aren't trusting you. If you're Zarkon and Honerva's daughter, you can't be trusted. That witch is what started this war in the first place." Lance held Allura while she fumed at Sena. Sena just took what Allura said.

"Look, princess, if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead already. Without my help, you would never have won the war and the universe would be overrun by the Galra. Plus, I saved Pidge's life. _And_ I'm not fully Galra. My mother was Altean which means I have Altean blood in me. So answer me this, if I wanted your help, why am I not lying to you? Why would I tell you this if I wanted your help? Lying would certainly be easier, not as messy." Allura tried answering but nothing came out. Sena had stumped her.

"Anyway, after the first war against the Galrans I gathered the Lions. Then I lost them while trying to run away from some Galran ships. Then when they disappeared after the war that just passed, I went after them again. It took me less time this time to find them because I had done research the last time. I now have all seven Lions of Voltron which we'll need if we want to defeat Haggar once and for all." I rub my ears. I look at everyone and can see their faces are just as shocked as mine. Pidge is the first one to find her voice.

"Selena, I thought she died? I thought Lance killed her!" Sena shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid not. I thought she'd died too. But it seems we've underestimated her. I should've known she would have a vial of my blood with her." This last comment is met with silence.

"Selena, why would she have a vial of your blood?" I ask her carefully, not wanting to upset her too much.

"My blood has healing properties. If taken correctly, it can heal anyone. Any wound. But I only found that out a after my brother and best friend were killed. Just after they died, I found out. And that _witch_ found out too and somehow obtained a vial of it." Everyone is silent, lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm sorry Paladins. I-I should've been more careful. But what's done is done. We can't keep dwelling in the past. I now have all the Lions to form Voltron and this is how it's going to work. I've found out some secrets over the years, some of them good and some bad. But the first thing to do is pack our bags. We'll be gone for at least a week and trust me, being in the same clothes for more than 3 days is disgusting." I chuckle and Shiro looks over at me.

"Keith, this isn't funny. This is serious. We barely know this girl and yet, we're thinking of helping her. Why would she need our help in the first place?"

" _Because_ Shiro. She's my friend and she's helped me. She helped us! She saved my life! Yes, she might be half Galra and she might be Zarkon and Haggar's daughter, but that doesn't matter. Lotor's motives were good but his method was messed up." Pidge's voice held some anger but she was right.

"Shiro, I think Pidge is right. But Pidge, I also think Shiro is correct. What does she need us for?" Hunk's reasoning seemed to make Pidge and Shiro stop glaring at each other. Sena looked between the rest of the group and Pidge before she sighed.

"You really didn't tell them anything did you?" Pidge shook her head and Sena just sighed again.

"The reason I need your help is because I can't pilots all the Lions to make Voltron myself and Voltron will need to be formed to defeat Haggar once and for all." Pidge looks between everyone before speaking.

"So. Those of you that will stay here on Earth, raise your hand. If you don't raise your hand, I will assume you're coming with us." No one raised their hand and no objected.

"Then I guess the vote is unanimous. You're all helping me." Sena smiled at us and I smiled back. That girl had been though so much but she could still smile. I understood why Pidge and she got on so well. Both badass girls that never gave up.

I was very glad to have met them both.

* * *

 **Done. Another chapter done. More soon!**


	26. Chapter 25

**And another!**

 **Chapter 25  
** **Katie Pov**

Matt and my parents weren't home yet so I just left them a note and a text. I didn't know when they would be home and I couldn't wait around forever.

Everyone had agreed to helping Sena and so they were now at their houses packing items for the trip. We'd all then agreed to meet at Keith's house because that was the most secluded out of them all. Our journey pretty much started there and now we were going back.

All I had was a small suitcase and my backpack. I didn't need much which was good. Just seeing my Paladin outfit gave me nostalgia. It had been five years and I wasn't as small as I'd been before. I had grown quite a bit for someone like me but I was still easily the smallest Paladin. I was glad the suits would adjust to fit the wearer.

"Good, you're here." Keith smiled kindly at me as I dump my bags in his hallway. I look around the place and notice the pictures. There are at least a dozen of him and Lance and even more of all the team.

But there's one that catches my eye the most. It's captured two small children, a boy and a girl. One is quite a bit smaller than the other but they look like they're having the time of their lives. They're lying on their backs on green grass, both with faces laughing. The boy has raven black hair and violet eyes whereas the girl has light brown hair and hazel eyes. They're eyes are full of happiness and their faces full of excitement for the future.

Nobody would've thought those children would become who they are now.

I feel Keith's presence behind me and turn to look at him. My eyes are tearing up and when I look at his, they're full of sadness. I try speaking, but nothing comes out at first. My throat is all clogged up and all I can get out is his name.

"Keith…" The tears start falling but he knows what I meant. Even after all these years, he remembered. He remembered but didn't tell me, didn't even acknowledge he had known me before.

This made me mad. More than mad. It infuriated me. Since I couldn't get any words out I did the next best thing. I hit him. I pounded on his chest with my fists, my tears streaming down my face. I screamed incoherent words at him. But he didn't fight back. He just let me punch him and he took them.

Once my anger had drained out of me I collapsed against him. He held onto my full weight and whispered soothing words while he stroked my hair. I sobbed into his shirt and made it wet again.

"Shhh. I'm so sorry Katie. I'm so so sorry. Everything is okay. Shhh." I couldn't help it though. I sobbed into him until all my tears had been let out. When I finished, he held my wrists gently and made me look up at his face. He took a deep breath before starting.

"Look, I know I should've said something to let you know I remembered you. I know I should've done _something_. But I just couldn't. You… you were my first and pretty much my only friend until I met the rest of our team. Yes, Matt was my friend too, but he wasn't as special as you." I sniffle and croak out some words.

"But why? That doesn't make sense. Why didn't you leave me a sign or something? For my whole life I've been wondering why you wouldn't keep our friendship via letters or something like that. And then when I saw you that night and you didn't acknowledge me, it broke something inside of me. You _broke_ something in me Keith!" With each word, my voice became stronger.

"I didn't tell you because…" He pauses and takes another deep breath. "I didn't tell you because… I love you." I take a step back, shaking my head.

"No. You don't. You love the old me."

"No Katie, I love you. The past, present and future you. I love you and have loved you since I was 7." I shake my head faster, my mind racing.

"No. You don't love the new me. You _can't_ love the new me. I'm a monster Keith! I-I-I can summon twin blades and I barely know how to control that power! I hurt people constantly and it's like I have no control over my mind! It's not natural! And… and… and…" I didn't want to say that last bit but I knew it was the only way to protect Keith from me. Even now, I wasn't thinking straight. The sadness had taken over my body.

"Katie, I don't care. I don't care about any of it. You are you and that's just the way it should be. If you say you're a monster, then I love that part of you too. I love every part of you and always will." Keith looks so hurt and I feel really bad. But I have to do this.

"Keith. We won't work out. Our futures don't cross. We wouldn't work together."

"That's not true. Katie…"

"It is true! You'll be better off with someone who doesn't have to be cared for every minute. I have PTSD Keith. PTSD! I get flashbacks and dreams of horrible things. You can't be there for me every second of every day! It's better if we just stay friends."

"I don't care! I don't care if I have to stay by your side 24/7. I love you and love being with you. I know there is _no one_ else for me." I start sobbing again and Keith hugs me.

"Katie, there is no one I would want to be with. You are my everything. Every time you went off on missions alone or with someone else, I'd worry. I kept that worry hidden but it scared me. You out there without me scared me. This probably makes it sound like you need a protector or something but that's not what I meant. I just wanted to keep you near me, to make sure you were okay. Ugh! Sorry, I'm not good with words and all that." I chuckle and wrap my short arm around his torso burying my face in his soaking wet shirt.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You are yourself and you're the most important person in the world to me." I just bury my face deeper and hold onto him. My solid ground. My best friend.

* * *

 **And another done!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Probably last one today. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Keith Pov**

I hold her until she pulls away. By that time, three quarters of an hour has passed and the others were due any minute. When she pulls away, she looks up at me with a soft smile.

"Hey Keith?"

"Mhm?"

"Don't die." She wraps me in a quick hug which I return.

"Wasn't planning on it." She chuckles and it's music to my ears. It feels like ages since I've heard her laugh properly.

"Don't feel pressured, but can you tell me what happened when you got captured?" Pidge lets go of me and moves so she's in front of the window. I get the feeling she isn't looking outside though. I slowly move so I'm standing next to her. When she speaks, her voice sounds like it's a bit broken.

"I was captured and made to do three trials. Each one was horrible enough to give me PTSD. For any of you others, it probably wouldn't have been bad. But it was awful for me." She takes a deep breath before continuing. "The first trial was a fighting. It was to test my endurance. I had to fight different opponents until they either surrendered or couldn't fight anymore. I had to fight them until I either failed and lost or until I became the champion. So much blood shed. So many Galrans that I was made to maim." She turns toward me with tears in her eyes. "Keith, if you'd seen their faces. They looked so lost. So scared." She took another deep breath before speaking again.

"The second trial was to test if I could keep my sanity, my speed and reasoning in times of trouble. It was a huge maze. The walls moved every so often and there was never a pattern. Monsters lurked around corners and hidden traps were planted so often that I'm surprised I didn't loose a limb." She laughs again but it's more of a pitying laugh. A laugh that someone would do when they aren't actually into it, they're just doing it to make the setting less bleak. "The darkness in the maze… it was like it had never heard of the word brightness before. It was nearly impossible to see."

"The third and last trial was to test if I could be trusted. I was atop a rickety bridge and boiling hot lava was below me. A small fire child guarded the other side which was the side I was supposed to get to. I had to answer questions. Answer the question incorrectly made the fire child grow. Answer the question incorrectly three times and I became ash. The questions started off easy but as I progressed, they became harder. Not the knowledge part. Just the answering. They became more personal."

"Oh Pidge." I wrap my arms around her again and do my best to comfort her. "Why didn't you tell someone about this? Why keep it all bottled up?" Pidge sniffles and wipes her eyes.

"I didn't think anyone would care. If they'd had to do the trials, they wouldn't be breaking down everyday. They wouldn't understand."

"Maybe not. But you could've tried." Her answer is muffled as she puts her face in my shirt again. I just laugh to myself.

"GUYS! We're here! Are you ready for Sharpshooter Lance to finally finished what he started?" Pidge and I pull apart abruptly. Lance walks into the room with Hunk and Allura in tow.

"Where's Shiro and Selena?" Lance just shrugs.

"Haven't heard from your little ghost friend or Shiro. They're probably coming soon though." I nod and look toward Pidge whose face has gone pale.

"Pidge, are you okay?" Allura's looks at Pidge worriedly. Pidge nods and gulps.

"Yes Allura, I'm fine. I-I just need to go…" Before she can finish her sentence she's up and running toward the bathroom. I'm following behind her so when she reaches the toilet I'm there, holding her hair out of the way as she empties the contents of her stomach into the bowl.

The others waited out in the hall as I helped wash her face. She was quite limp and when I picked her up, she was easy to carry. I shook my head and carried her downstairs. I put her down on the couch and got Lance to fetch a bowl from the cupboard.

"Hey. Shh. It's okay. Rest." Pidge's eye lids were fluttering and I knew she needed sleep.

"No. The nightmares."

"We're all here. Lance, Hunk, Allura. We're all here for you." She nods and closes her eyes. Just as I'm about to get up she whispers something that I almost don't catch.

"Stay with me." I smile down at her and squeeze her hand.

"Forever."

* * *

 **I have no idea why I did that…**


	28. Chapter 27

**AN. I've changed some bits of chapter 19 so you might need to check them out before reading this one. I just changed what the Lions turned into so if you aren't bothered to check it out then that's okay. (Message only relates to people reading that chapter before 26/01/19)**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 27  
** **Katie Pov**

I sit up, feeling groggy. My head pounds and my ears feel like drums are beating right next to them. All in all, it's not a nice feeling. I hold a hand to my head, trying to clear my thoughts and put them together to make coherent ones.

"Ah good. You're awake." I look up to see Keith looking at me with concern etched into his features. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Some water or food?" I shake my head slowly and try standing. "Woah woah woah. Hold up there. Maybe in a few minutes you can stand but for now, just stay sitting."

"I'm fine Keith, really. I just…"

"Nuh-uh. Nope. Nada. You will need a few moments to gain your strength."

"But Keith…"

"No. And that's final." I groan and sit back down again with a thump. Keith just smiles as I pout. Then a though occurs to me. _Where am I?_ Looking around, I see the Black Lion's cockpit and just… space. Out the front screen of the Black Lion is just space.

"Keith, where are we? And where is everyone else?" Just as Keith is about to answer, a voice speaks up in my helmet.

"Yoohoo! Pidge is back! Welcome back to the world of the living mate." I cringe away from the loud sound, my ears not used to it yet.

"Hey Hunk. Where are you?" I ask. It isn't Hunk that answers though.

"We're in outer space again! How're you doin?" Lance's voice is even louder than Hunk's and I cover my ears a bit.

"You guys are a bit loud. Could you quieten it down a bit?" I hear a few mumbles of sorry before Allura speaks up.

"We're all here Pidge. And we're off to find Haggar. Selena seems to know where we should go so we're all just following her." I look out the window again but I can't see the Gold Lion.

"Where is she?"

"Howdy partner. I'm right here." I turn to look at Sena in the pilot seat of the Black Lion. She waves and smiles before turning back to face the space in front of us.

"H-how are you piloting the Black Lion? And where's Shiro?"

"To answer your first question, I don't know. And I hate it. The Black Lion is a lot bulkier than the Gold Lion and I can't use my powers to make us all go faster."

"Hey! The Black Lion isn't that bulky!" Ignoring Shiro's comment, Sena continues.

"As for your second question, well. I think that was answered just then." I smile and shake my head. Then another thought hits me.

"If all the Lions are here, and you're piloting the Black Lion, then where's the Green Lion?" Sena again answers this question.

"Right here with me." I look and see a small Green Lion pin in her hair.

"So that's what the Green Lion turns into. How does it even do that?" Sena waggles her fingers but her concentration stays on the space ahead.

"You just have to press the right buttons."

"It's so cool Pidge! The Yellow Lion turned into a small pebble and the Blue Lion had turned into tattoo! You should've seen them! And then there was the Black Lion which turned into a star charm! And the Red Lion turned into a ring! The Gold Lion, which we didn't even know _existed_ , turned into a necklace! And then there's the Silver Lion…" Sena chuckles as Lance tells me all about the Lions and their changes.

"Okay Lance, she gets the point." Allura shuts Lance off. I hear a huff from him which makes me giggle.

"Guys, I think Pidge needs some quiet for a few minutes. When she gets back to the Green Lion we can talk again. Just, give it a few minutes." The others agree before breaking connection.

"Keith, I've told you. I'm fine."

"I know. Did it cross your mind that I might just want my girl to myself for a few minutes?" Heat creeps up to my cheeks. ' _His girl. Keith just called me his girl.'_ I let those thoughts go and look up into the eyes I've loved for years. I feel grateful I can finally look at them without feeling like a fool or having to look away when he saw me.

"Guys, if you're gonna kiss, get a room." Sena breaks our contact and Keith's face starts to turn a light pink. Clearing his throat, he turns to stand up. He reaches a hand to help me up and I take it, grateful. When I first stand, black dots appear in my vision. They cloud over my eyes until I can't see anything. I grab Keith's arm for support until it clears. Once it does, we make our way over to the cockpit.

"Sena, I think I can take over now. Pidge can take the Green Lion but would you mind staying with her? Just in case?" Sena nods and Pidge just groans.

"Keith, I do not need to be looked after every single dobosh of every single quintant. I'm a grown up."

"Just barely. You are only 21 and I'm 26. I'm in charge."

"Keith, I hate to break it to you, but I'm over 10,000 deca-phoebs old. I think I should be the one to decide. But I agree with you. I'll look after Pidge." I just gape at Sena and look between her and Keith, spluttering. Keith just smirks at me.

"You heard her Pidge. She's the boss. Gotta follow the rules." I huff and follow Sena out of the Black Lion's cockpit.

"Alright Pidge, I just need you to press here and Green with activate. But don't do it until I say okay?" I nod and we walk outside. The space looks so different yet so similar from when I was there last. I cling to the clip and the Black Lion's shell as Sena and I walk toward the Black Lion's tail. Once we're as far as the rump's edge, I stop. But Sena keeps going. She climbs walks across the tail as if it's nothing. When she notices I'm not following, she turns around and beckons for me to follow her. I shake my head, trying to convey my message. She cock her head, confused. I connect my helmet to hers.

"Pidge, why'd you stop?"

"I can't walk out there! It's suicidal!"

"Nonsense. Just walk. I've got you pinned down to the Lion using my powers. You can't fall off unless I die. Which, by the way, won't be happening any time soon." I don't feel very confident but I do as she says. I walk out onto the tail, taking it step by step. One foot in front of the other. It's awful, but I have to look down. The Black Lion's tail keeps moving, flicking back and forth. Once, when the movement was particularly strong, I almost slipped off. But Sena's powers kept me from falling off and into oblivion.

When we finally reached the tip of the tail after what felt like hours, Sena gave the order.

"Jump and press the button. Green will enlarge but not before the Black Lion will shoot forward to avoid collision." I nod and take a deep breath. Then, I jump and press the button like Sena told me to do.

As soon as my finger contacted the point, the hair clip started unfolding from the middle. It enlarged like paper and soon, it actually looked like the Green Lion. Except it was the size of a small dog. I studied the small model before it enlarged very quickly in my face. In a matter of seconds, the Green Lion was whole. It opened its mouth and roared, sending me flying backward. Then it soared toward me and scooped me up in its mouth. I was finally back.

* * *

 **Another done! We're getting closer to the end! *insert crying emoji coz I'm soo lazy to find one***


	29. Chapter 28

**AN. This chapter contains mild language  
** **Now the chapter…**

 **Chapter 28  
** **Keith Pov**

"We're here." Sena's voice saying those words scared me. We'd been following her for another 3 varags since Pidge woke up and the Green Lion was back in action. Sena had been following a path only she could see and now we didn't even know if we'd properly arrived.

"Selena, are you sure? There's nothing here."

"Relax Shiro. You, Lance and Red worry too much." I hear Lance make an indignant sound before speaking.

"Red is deeply offended by that comment! And you know who Red's old owner was before us? Alfor. And Alfor didn't worry!"

"I don't care. This conversation is over." Sena's voice had taken on an icy edge and the playfulness was gone. I brought up the camera and saw her in Pidge's Lion and make sure only the 3 of us could hear the conversation.

"Sena, are you okay? You didn't need to snap at Lance." She lets out a shaky breath.

"Yeah. Sorry. I just… kinda lost it. Just the mention of that sick bastard is enough to put me on edge. I hate what he did to me." I see Pidge look at her with concern.

"Sena, don't let him ruin your life. Yes, he did some sick things but you need to let go. This is what he wanted. To take away your power. Don't let him do that. He's gone and you're still alive. Don't let him ruin your future." She grins a little and I smile back.

"Now, I think we should stop Haggar. How 'bout it?" Sena's smile returns in full this time.

"Let's kick that witch's ass!" The three of us cheer and connect back to the main conversation.

"So Selena, how long do we have to wait here before Haggar shows up?" Lance sounds bored and I cant blame him. All we were doing was looking out at empty space.

"Not long now. She's here. I'm just waiting to find out what she's doing." Lance grumbles something about being bored and Sena laughs.

"We can play a game. One of your Earth ones if you want. I don't know them all. Teach me." I can just see Lance smirk as the words tumble out.

"Truth or would you rather."

"What's that game?"

"Well, normally it's truth or dare but since we're limited, I changed it. So, for example, I ask Hunk "Truth or would you rather?". If he replies "Truth" then I ask him a question that he has to answer honestly. If he picks "would you rather" then I give him two scenarios and he has to choose one out of those two scenarios. Make sense?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Cool. Who wants to start?"

"I will." Shiro states.

"Okay… how about… Keith. Truth or would you rather?" I groan.

"Why'd you pick me Shiro? What about the others?"

"You're fun. Just pick."

"Fine. Would you rather." Shiro thinks for a second before asking my question.

"Would you rather see Pidge die or would you rather never see her again for the rest of your life?"

"Shiro!" Shiro just chuckles and I put my head in my hands.

"Fine. I'd rather never see Pidge again. At least then I'd not have to live with the guilt of not being able to save her."

"That "her" is right here Keith. And thanks. I'd rather not die right now." I laugh and look up again.

"Alright, who should I choose. How about…" I think about my options. "Lance."

"Oh com'on man! Why me?!"

"You suggested this game!" Lance huffs and chooses truth.

"Who is the best person in this team besides Allura and yourself?" Lance gasps and I we all crack up.

"That's not fair! You're all brilliant!"

"You… have to… choose… one…" I try and get the words out but it's hard.

"Fine. I'd say… you are. You're the best person. "I stop laughing.

"Awww thanks Lance."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." I smirk as Lance chooses one of us.

"I'll choose… Ooh! Selena! Truth or would you rather?" Sena is silent for a moment before choosing.

"Truth."

"Who is your crush?" All laughter ceases and it's silent.

"I-I'd rather not answer this question…"

"It's fine. We won't tell anyone. Pinky promise."

"No. It's not that… it's just… I can't talk about it." The mood suddenly drops.

"Why? Is the person already in a relation?"

"No… it's not that. I just… can't talk about it."

"Is it someone here?"

"No. I can't talk about it Lance…"

"Come on. It can't be that bad…"

"I just can't talk about it! She's dead and she's never coming back!" It's so quiet. It's not normal. Not even Hunk tries to cheer up the mood. Sena takes a deep breath before talking. Her voice is small and shaky.

"I-I'm sorry. I just… talking about it hurts. Even after all this time, it hurts like hell." She takes another deep breath and when she speaks again, her voice is stronger. "Years ago, there was this girl I loved. Her name was Jyx and we were very close. This was before Zarkon and Honerva turned into what they were. We fought until the end side by side when the war came. She… was special. She was quirky and overall a person with a heart of gold. But… she was captured and killed because _I_ didn't cooperate as the the person who captured her wanted me to. He… killed her. And the worst part was, this guy who killed her. He was also our friend. We trusted him and he stabbed us in the back." Sena stops and it's silent. Finally, Lance speaks.

"I'm so sorry Selena. I… I didn't realize. I would never have asked if I had." I heard sniffling from the Green Lion's area.

"It's okay Lance. I forgive you. But…" She was cut short as a bright light hit our eyes.

When the light cleared, we all saw what had caused it. There was a tear in space, as if it was just cardboard. I heard gasps but I couldn't concentrate. The light was pulsing and I could see the outline of a small ship heading into the tear.

"No. She didn't." Sena's comment was met with heaps of questions, all which she ignored. I saw her gaze locked on the hole.

"Sena! What is going on?" Pidge's voice seemed to bring her back to us. She looks down at Pidge, her eyes wet.

"She did it. She did what I've been trying to do for years."

"Which is what Sena? What did she accomplish?" Sena turns back to the gaping hole.

"She created the Time Rift."

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. More soon!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Another chapter!**

 **Chapter 29  
** **Sena Pov**

She'd done it. She'd done what I'd been trying to do. But her intentions were probably totally different to mine. She was probably just trying to get power. But not me. I was going to use it to do something never done before. But now I most likely can't.

"What in the quiznack is a Time Rift?!" I sigh at Lance's incorrect use of the language before trying to explain.

"A Time Rift is a split in time. There, you can be visited by spirits or the dead because they're trapped in time. Once you die, you become trapped in time. You don't become any older or younger. Some people, like me and apparently Honerva, Zarkon and Lotor, somehow have some of the Time Rift inside of us. That's why we don't age. I used to think it was just my magic, but my studies have shown that it's possible. Very rare and uncommon, but possible. I don't exactly know how, but… if Haggar goes inside that Time Rift though, worlds are at stake." Pidge gulps and but I keep staring at the Time Rift. It's mesmerizing and I feel like it's calling to me.

"Umm… Selena, what do you mean by 'worlds'?"

"Along with being able to visit the dead, a Time Rift also opens passage ways to other realities. They all travel along the same timeline, all moving at the same speed. Just… different things could happen. Like, in one reality, Lance and Keith might still be together. Another could have Lotor still alive." I think about that. I loved Lotor very much and even though he was different from me and Myzax, he was still family. When he died, it hit me hard.

"So I'm guessing the only way to stop Honerva from gaining all that power is to go into the Time Rift?" Hunk sounds so worried I feel sorry.

"It would be better if we all went in, but… if you don't want to you don't have to. I might be able to close the Rift from the inside, trapping Haggar. But… she might not stay inside. She might find a way out and if I'm dead, I have no power and no way to stop her."

"Then that's what's happening. We're going in. Together." A chorus of yeahs follow Keith's statement and I feel grateful.

"Time to stop Haggar once and for all. FORM VOLTRON!"

The Time Rift is amazing on the inside. It looks like something out of dream. The whole place is washed in white while tiny glowing orbs float around. Each orb is a different color, none of them at all the same.

As soon as we'd entered the Rift, our Lions had turned into their accessories. We'd all tried to make them big again, but it was as if the place didn't want big monsters fighting. I could kind of understand that. But I didn't understand why it didn't let us use our bayards. That part didn't make sense.

Allura's marks were glowing softly and so were our Lion accessories. I looked around for Haggar but couldn't find her. It was like she disappeared.

"Hello Paladins. It is nice to see you." I jump at the voice and so do the others. Pidge summons her twin blades and I draw mine. The other's faces are full of shock and I don't blame them. Pidge looks very deadly with her glowing twin blades.

"Put your weapons way. I won't hurt you. I already know why you're here and I know what you're thinking. There is no use hiding anything from me." I put one of my blades away but keep the other out. Just in case.

"Hi creepy voice that we don't know. How do you know us and who we are? Also, how the heck do you know our thoughts? That's just creepy. But I guess your are creepy and all that…"

"Hunk, stop babbling." Hunk gives me a sheepish grin.

"Ahh! It's good to see you again. The feisty girl that evaded death for so long. Fortunately for you, your time isn't up yet. But, I can sense one of you is about to die. Who though, I do not know yet." I grit my teeth and look at the others. They were all battle ready. Taking a couple of dagger from my boots, I handed one to Hunk, Lance and Allura. I gave Keith my other sword which seemed happy enough.

"What do you want with us?" Allura's voice is loud but I pick up a very quiet chuckle from my right. Swiveling around, I see an old man with white hair and a cape. He's wearing similar amour to mine but his coloring is different. Where mine is gold, his is red. And it's looks old. My grip tightens on my sword and my finger nails dig into my other hand.

But I take no notice of the pain. All I can see is red. Red, the color of the guy's amour. The color of blood.

"You monster! Why did you bring us here?!" I spit the words and he turns around. When I see his face, I feel sparks of fire in my chest. My free hand summons a flame which burns white hot.

"Selena! Stop it!" Pidge's voice brings me back and I soften my gaze as I look at her. She's looking at me worriedly and a hint of fear is in her eyes.

That fear makes the sparks in my heart die a little. I look toward Keith and he's shaking his head, sending a silent message. _'Please not now.'_ I put my sword down but keep it near me and at the ready.

"Why. Did. You. Bring. Us. Here?" The man, who is Alfor, stares. But not at me. At something behind me. At a person.

"Allura? What are you doing here?" I look behind me to see Allura with tears streaming down her face.

"Father!" She runs toward him. They collide in an embrace and speak softly to each other. Angered by this, I turn away from the scene. I take my sword and, away from the group, summon small flames which I cut with my sword. They fall to the pristine white floor, burning it. Those black spots soon disappear though. Just like people. One moment they're there and the next they're taken away.

In a rage, I slash orb of fire after orb of fire. I only stop when Keith puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Sena, stop. This isn't going to help anyone."

"It will help me."

"No it won't. Just try and not kill him yet. As soon as this is all over, you can end him. But not yet." I wipe my tears away and turn around. When I do, I see some of the other original Paladins.

When they see me, their grins are huge. I return a small smile but don't go over to them. I can't. Not with Alfor so close.

"Well. Now that you've all had a nice staring reunion, I think it's time to start talking. This silence is killing me." I look around for the person speaking but nobody's mouth moved. I'm on edge just knowing there's a disembodied voice and that it knows us and all our secrets. I turn toward the original Paladins and notice one of them isn't here. Alfor, Zarkon, Trigel, Blaytz and Gyrgan are all present.

"Where's Myzax? Why is he not with you?"

"We do not know. We don't choose who comes to visit the living, Bob does." Blaytz's is still the same, out-going and fun.

"Who's Bob?" I'd almost forgotten Shiro was there. He was so much quieter than he used to be, it was strange.

"Bob is an all-knowing, fun, inter-dimensional guy. He plays games with us dead people and even lets us win sometimes!" Yep. Same old Blaytz.

"Well. Now you know who I am. And I know you. But do you know each other?" Now that I know it's just Bob speaking, I relax a little. Then tense up as Alfor starts speaking.

"I think Sena's probably told everyone about what happened but… I want you to hear it from my side."

"Sena? Who's Sena?" I can't believe Lance picked that up. I glare furiously at Alfor before speaking.

"I'm Sena. And that guy is a monster." Lance looks between the two of us, realization appearing on his face. Allura must've made the connection too because she starts to move away from her father, shock and confusion on her face.

"Father… you didn't. No, you couldn't have. Not by choice." Alfor, see that all the new Paladins knew what happened, lowered his head. Allura gasped and tears fell down her face.

"I'm sorry Allura, but I did. I… I would love to deny it but it's the truth. I'm so sorry." He tries to reach for her but she back away, out of his reach.

"Alfor. You did this? You killed my daughter's girlfriend? You killed my son?!" Alfor's head bowed was the thing that set my father off. "You killed them?! How Alfor?! Why?! My daughter was happy and now…" He turns to look at me and realities I'm with the living. He falls to his knees, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Father, don't cry. Please." I feel tears start to well up again so I run over to my father. _'Ancients above, I haven't hugged him in deca-phoebs.'_ It felt good to feel his strong arms around me again.

"I though you were dead! Why did you fake it?"

"I needed to. You… you weren't you. You were someone else." He didn't say anything else before I was in his embrace again. But then I remembered who was with us. I pulled away and glared right at Alfor.

"Your time is up, Alfor."

"No, please! Let me explain…" He was cut short by a blinding flash of light. It knocked me off my feet and anyone who was standing. I had to cover my eyes with my arm.

When the light passed, Honerva stood opposite the old Paladins. Together, we made a straight line. The new paladins on one side with Hoverva on the other. The old paladins are between us.

Honerva's gaze is locked on Alfor and she's frowning. When she speaks, her voice is full of bottled up emotion.

"I heard that Alfor. And you will _die_ for that." Alfor's eyes become wide and his fear radiates off him in huge waves.

"Please Honerva! After everything we've been though! You wouldn't kill me…"

"Oh yes I would. You ruined our family. YOU HEAR THAT YOU MONSTER?! YOU _RUINED_ MY FAMILY!" Haggar thrust her hand toward him, a dark orb of energy forming.

Together, my father and I stand and move so we're next to Haggar. My mother. I touch her shoulder and send as much power into her as I can. My father puts his hand on her other shoulder and gives a squeeze.

We would destroy Alfor. As one family, we would end his life. Just like he did with Myzax's.

Just like he ended Jyx's.

* * *

 **This quickly speeds up and you'll find out why soon.**


	31. Chapter 30

**And another!**

 **Chapter 30  
** **Jyx Pov**

I watch from a distance, the white creating a sort of coverage. Sena isn't thinking straight, I can tell. She's been blinded by rage and grief. For Myzax. For me.

I feel a hand touch my arm gently and turn to see Myzax.

"What can we do? She'll destroy Alfor and… the rift won't close." If even one of the dead re-dies while visiting the living, the Rift wouldn't close. Time would freeze everywhere. People, human and alien alike, would be frozen in time. All because of one kill.

"I don't know. Bob won't let us intervene yet and it's killing me. My _sister_ is out there!" He hangs his head. When he lifts it skyward, he bellows loudly to Bob while brandishing a fist. "BOB! LET US STOP THIS FROM HAPPENING!" Bob either doesn't listen or doesn't care, which I find weird. I start bellowing too, trying to make him listen. Together, Myzax and I try and stop the Rift from stopping time.

"BOB! STOP THIS! THEY'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING!" We're finally answered by Bob's voice.

"I know what I'm doing. Trust me." Trust him? _Trust him?_ That might kill them all. I look over at Myzax who was obviously thinking the same thing.

"Why Bob? Why freeze time?" His voice sounds tried and I wrap my arm around his shoulders. He looks like a lost boy who doesn't know which path to take.

"All will be revealed in time." I shake my fist at the place where I assume Bob is and flip him the bird. I hear a rumbling laugh and scowl.

"Bob, this isn't a laughing matter! My girlfriend is out there and I can't do anything about it!"

"All will be revealed in time." I growl, frustrated.

But I don't have long to wait. I turn and watch as Honerva's orb of darkness grows bigger, aimed directly at Alfor's heart. He isn't moving but I can tell he want to. I assume Sena has trapped him using her abilities.

When the orb shoots for his heart, a darkness descends over the place. Soon, everything is black and the brightest thing is Alfor exploding. I cover my eyes as he becomes brighter, cracks appearing on his frozen form. His face full of fear but there's nothing that can be done.

The light disappears and darkness envelopes everywhere. Even the little brown-haired girl's twin blades glow is snuffed out. I see Sena trying to light one of her hands up but the darkness extinguishes it as soon as a tiny flicker lights up. It's as if the darkness were alive.

Then the shouts start. I place the first voice with the new paladin wearing the blue suit.

"What do we do? Why the quiznack did you do that Selena, if that's even your name?!" I can't see anything, but by the sound of it Sena fell over.

"Oh shut up. He needed to go." Sena's voice wasn't her own though. It was a cold, icy version. It was something I'd only heard her use once and it sent shivers down my back.

"Sena! Was that necessary?!"

"Haggar is here?"

"What do we do now?"

Useless words. Time had frozen everywhere and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Then, out of the darkness, the voice of the brown-haired girl shouted.

"Shut up! All of you, shut up! You crying about this darkness is _not_ doing anything to clear it so I suggest you shut your quiznacks!" For a small girl, she certainly had a loud voice. I tried to listen in on what she said next. "Alright you babies. We need to keep calm and not panic. There must be a way to get rid of this darkness. Sena, did your research say anything about this darkness?" I wait for Sena to answer but all I can hear is silence.

Suddenly, an ear ripping scream is heard. It came in Sena's direction and my heart pumps faster. I feel Myzax try and move toward the scream but I hold him back.

"Not now. We need to wait," I whisper furiously.

"But Jyx, that's my sister! I have to help her!"

"What good would you do? She can't see you or hear you or feel you. It would be useless." Myzax's efforts slacked but I still kept a good hold of him. But I wanted to go over to her as much as Myzax. It was taking all my willpower to stay right where I was.

Just as suddenly as the screaming started, it stopped. I strained my ears to try and pick up on some sound.

"Sena! Sena! It's okay! Everything is okay!" It sounded like the voice of the small girl again but her voice was coming from where Sena was. She must've made her way over there somehow.

"No it's not! Everything is now messed up because of me!" I could hear the anguish in her voice and my heart yearned to wrap her in my arms.

"No it isn't. Everything will be fine…"

"NO! Pidge, stop it! Just… stop it!" I can hear sobs and I have to tighten my hold on Myzax again.

"Not yet Myzax! Please stop struggling!" He slackens again but I still keep my hand on him. When Sena speaks again, its in a quiet voice so I have to strain to hear.

"I did this. I made this. I froze time. I knew what I was doing, and yet I still did it." Her voice sounds so broken. I feel tears appear in the corners of my eyes but blink them away.

"I did this, Pidge. Everything. The darkness. The freeze. I did this. And… there's only one way to fix it. To bring back light. But I can't do it." I hear Sena stand up. The shuffle in her step and can tell she's a bit wobbly. Her voice is loud and cracked when she yells though.

"WHY BOB?! WHY ME?! I WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE! MYZAX WAS SUPPOSED TO LIVE! HE COULD'VE FIXED THIS! BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE I'M NOT HIM! I'M USELESS AND A COWARD! I have nothing to offer." Her voice breaks and I can hear her sobbing again.

"Sena, turning back time is not the only way to get out of here. You know what you must do. You know whose life you must sacrifice." I hear Sena gasp after Bob's short speech and I can feel her anger pulsing off her again.

"I WILL NOT KILL MY FRIEND FOR YOU!"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"You mean it's me." I can feel the slump in her shoulders as she surrenders herself to her fate. But what Bob says next surprises me as much as it surprises the group, if the gasps mean anything.

"Again, that's not what I meant. You _know_ what you must do. Those blades cannot be handed down any further. They are not _meant_ to be handed down by you. I made them and now it's time to hand them back. You do not need them anymore."

"Jyx, do you know what he means?"

"No, it… doesn't make sense. Those blades she has were made by my father." I felt Myzax shake his head in confusion. I listen in again and can hear all the others asking similar questions.

"What blades?"

"Your blades? But weren't they made by your girlfriend's father?"

"This is so confusing."

Sena quietens them all down by whistling loudly.

"I… I think I understand what Bob wants me to do. But…" She doesn't speak for a few seconds and I feel like she's deep in thought. I hear her speak again and it's with sadness.

"Pidge, can… do you have your twin blades summoned?"

"Yes… wait… Bob wants them destroyed, doesn't he. But why? How did _you_ hand them down?" Sena's voice has softened and I forgot all about her icy side.

"You remember when I said we were alike? Well, I meant it. Those blades used to be mine. But I handed them to you, thinking you would need them more than me. It seems they've helped you and I'm glad." I can hear the small smile in Sena's voice.

"But… these swords are attached to me. If they burn… do I die?" Sena chuckles.

"Oh no. I'll transfer them to myself first. Only then can I hand them to Bob. You won't die."

"But… you will." I can just imagine Sena smiling sadly at the small girl.

"Most likely, yes. There is a tiny chance I'll make it out alive but the percentage is small. So… I guess this is goodbye." I hear sniffles and hear the soft thump. I can picture it. The small girl has raced to Sena and thrown her arms around her.

"No… Sena please! There must be another way!" Zarkon's voice is gruff with emotion and it makes me tear up again.

"I'm sorry father. There is no other way." I hear some shuffles and know that Zarkon and Honerva are hugging their daughter. I hear more shuffles and guess that more people are hugging her.

"Guys, it's okay. To those of you that are already dead, I'll see you again soon. To those that are living, don't mourn. I don't want you to do what I did. I never moved on from Myzax and Jyx's deaths and this is how it's landed us. Don't make the same mistake." I can hear more crying before more shuffling.

All the rest is done in silence. I can hear the small girl summon her blades. I hear the squelch as Sena cuts her palm and the light _tink_ as drops of her blood fall along both blades. Sena mumbles some words in another language before the blades then make a wishing sound and I hear a thump. The small girl must've fallen over with the strength of the swords sucking their power from her. The room then brightens for a split second while Sena turns her normal flame into a dark flame, meaning her fire is black instead of red. I can hear the clink of the blades as she transfers them to one hand, her fire in the other.

I can hear the swords hissing and bubbling as they melt. In about 5 minutes, the hissing and bubbling stop and I hear a muffled scream. Sena must been close to her hands for the heat to be that bad.

Soon, I hear a thump and hissing of cooling skin. I finally let Myzax go, who'd been trying to get away from my gasp. He runs straight to where Sena is, me close on his heels. When we get there, light is clearing away the darkness.

But the sight is horrible. Sena isn't breathing and the hand that held the swords, the skin is bright pink and blistering. I feel a rush of wind blow up from Sena's body and I know that's her bond with the swords going back to Bob.

I cry into Myzax's shoulder as he holds me. The truth is, we might actually not see Sena here. She technically didn't die. The swords did.

So her spirit is trapped in the Between.

* * *

 **I know some bits of the story don't make sense and I plan on fixing that soon. I just need to finish the story and then I will go back over it again to make it all work. Because I didn't exactly have a plan for where I was going with this, the story is a bit all over the place. But I promise I'll fix it soon!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Last one for today**

 **Chapter 31  
** **Katie Pov**

I couldn't move, couldn't feel. Sena was gone and we would never see her again. I look up and see two new people start to materialize beside Sena's body. One of them, a boy, was holding the girl up. They both were crying silently.

When the boy looked up, he could tell I could see him. He nudged the girl who opened her eyes too. The girl had a shock of bright red hair and stormy grey eyes which were puffy from crying. The boy had brown hair with silver streaks through it. But that's not what captured my attention the most. No. It was his eyes. They looked as if the light had gone out of them and were a deep brown, almost black. Those eyes. I'd seen them heaps of times before. I'd looked into those eyes many times.

I look down again and make the tie.

"Myzax?" The boy nods slowly and fresh tears come to my eyes. "Oh my ancients! I'm… I'm so sorry! I…" Jyx lets go of Myzax carefully and wraps her arms around me. Her embrace is warm and together, we cry over Sena's body. "She's gone. She's gone and I… we can't bring her back." My voice sounds so broken.

"I know." I feel another pair of arms wrap around me from behind and turn slightly to see a mop of black hair. "I know Pidge. I know." His voice is soothing in a way and it helps just knowing he isn't gone. I immediately feel bad after thinking that though.

"It should've been someone else. Sena didn't deserve to die." Jyx wipes my tears away with her thumb and makes me look at her.

"No. Sena isn't dead. Do you know anything about the Between?" I nod, not able to speak. "I believe she's in the Between. It's now our job to get her out. It's your job." I nod at first, then start shaking my head.

"No, I can't do it. How? She knows you best and you know her the best. I can't do it."

"Yes you can. Believe in yourself. I cannot go because I'm dead. Only a living person can enter." I shake my head more urgently.

"I can't enter! What if we both get stuck?!"

"You won't get stuck." Keith's deep voice makes me turn to face him.

"What?" I'm so confused.

"You won't get stuck. I'll be grounding you, making sure you don't forget us. Sena told me that you'd be her ground at some point and that I'd be yours. You can do this Pidge." I shake my head more slowly. The plan was crazy and I didn't like the sound of it. At all.

But if it meant getting Sena back, then I would do it. I turn my shake back into a nod and take a deep breath.

"I'll do it. What do I have to do?" Myzax stands up and walks over to me. I grab onto Keith's hand who squeezes back in return. It makes me feel safer knowing he's here.

"Can I have your hand?" I pass my free hand to Myzax who takes it. "This might hurt." He then takes a small dagger and runs the blade along my palm slightly. It makes a shallow cut but it stings like mad. Myzax then hands the dagger back to Jyx who wipes it clean. Myzax whispers some words while holding my hand between the both of his so it's like a sandwich.

Once he stops speaking, I instantly feel woozy and have to sit down. Keith sits beside and gives my hand another reassuring squeeze. After that, I can't feel anything.

I hadn't realized I'd closed my eyes but when I open them, I'm met with a view not unlike that of which I just left. The biggest difference between this place and the other is that instead of white everywhere, it's all black. And there isn't anyone with me here.

I look around before spotting a person materializing. Except, now that I look at it, it isn't human shaped at all. It's a small pyramid shaped object. When it finally come into focus, I realize who it is.

"Rover!" I run toward him with open arms. He races toward me, making his little beeping noises. I didn't realize how much I'd missed my little friend. It didn't feel long ago since he'd sacrificed himself for me.

When Rover beeps this time, I can understand him.

"Hi Pidge! Oh, how long it's been since I saw you." I smile and pat the small machine.

"No bad Rover, not bad at all. I hate to cut this short, but have you seen a girl? Not much taller than me, midnight black hair with purple streaks and black eyes?" Rover thinks for a moment before answering.

"No, I haven't. But that doesn't matter. Now that you're here, we can stay together forever. Just like in dreams!" Rover's voice doesn't change, but I feel it in the air. From what started off as a happy reunion has turned into something more sinister.

"Rover, I'd love to stay, but I can't. I have to find Sena and then bring her back. I have people I need to return to."

"We can bring them here. They can stay with us here for eternity!" I smile nervously at Rover.

"I'm sorry buddy, but I have to return…"

My brain suddenly goes numb. I can't remember what I was going to say. _'What was I saying? Oh yeah, I was going to return… return to where? To who? Why would I return?'_ My mind forgets all about Keith and the others, as if we'd never met before.

"You know what Rover? I think I will stay. I have nowhere to go so I may as well." Rover gives a happy beep before running off. I chase after him.

I haven't felt this free in so long. Nothing to think about, nothing to do. No one to worry about. Nothing. Just, nothing.

"Pidge! Come back! Please come back!" The voice is faint in my head, but it sticks. _'Where have I heard that voice before?'_ I shrug it off and go back to chasing Rover, thinking about nothing. The voice calls my name again and I stop running, trying to find the source.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" My voice sounds strange to hear and I giggle.

"Pidge! Please! Come back! Please!" The sobbing gets louder with each word. I cover my ears and try to block the noise out.

"Stop! I want to stay! I'm safe here! I'm free!" But as much as I try to silence the voice, it grows louder. Something niggles at the back of my mind, but I can't remember what it is. I feel like I recognize the voice but I can't place where.

"Pidge. Please! I need you." The voice sounds so sad, so broken.

I snap. Everything comes back to me in one hit and my breath gets taken away for a second. I remember what I was supposed to be doing. I remember what happened. I remember my family and friends. But most of all, I remember those violet eyes and that voice. That same voice that told me I was his. His forever. I gasp, trying to get air into my parched lungs.

When I finally catch my breath, I look up from where I'd fallen. I notice a silhouette of a girl and I know immediately it's Sena. I stand up, a bit wobbly at first, and make my way over to her. She has her back to me and her arms are crossed over her chest.

"Pidge, what're you doing here?" I stand beside her, looking at her face. She doesn't look at me, she just stares straight ahead into the black. All her scars and wounds are gone. She looks much more relaxed here but her eyes still hold a sadness that could only come from seeing things that should never be seen.

"I came to bring you back."

"You shouldn't have done that. You could've died. And… I'm not wanted up there. I was supposed to die and this is as close as I'll get to being dead." I shake my head.

"No Sena. You weren't meant to die. No one can interfere with Bob's planning for us and I know for a fact that he would've let you die if he wanted it that way. No, I think you were meant to live. To help people. To help me." I see tears start to form in her eyes and she finally turns to face me.

"You… Pidge, I was… Bob is… You're wrong. Bob probably didn't plan enough." I place my hand on her shoulder and make her look at me.

"Sena, you've helped so many people. Myself included. Without you, I would've never found those twin blades. I would've never been as strong as I am today. I probably wouldn't have Keith without you." The tears start to spill down Sena's cheeks.

"I killed him. I killed him Pidge! And for what? To get revenge? Because… I was blind. That's why. I was blinded by my rage and fury toward Alfor. But… it's my mother I should've been stopping. And now it's all too late. At least time has unfrozen. You and Keith can go home, get married and have children." Sena turns away again and I sigh.

"Sena, stop putting yourself down. If you stay here, you'll never get over your grudge. You'll just hurt yourself more and more. And I don't want that. Please, come back. We all need you. Keith needs you. I need you." Her face softens and crumples. She falls to her knees and lets out a furious scream which is followed by sobs. This girl had been through much too much. She deserved to be happy.

"Why Pidge? Why do you care so much?"

"Because you're my friend. My best friend." I hold her as she cries and lets out all her despair.

* * *

 **Sooo close to finishing this fanfic! More chapters soon!**


	33. Chapter 32

**So so so sorry for not updating in sooo long! I kinda forgot with school starting and all that.  
** **Okay… so… Season 8 spoilers! Don't read the rest of the fanfic until you have watched Season 8! I'm sorry!**

 **Chapter 32  
** **Keith Pov**

She and Sena came back. I was starting to worry and tears were leaking over my cheeks. After about 5 minutes of being in the Between, her heart had started to stop beating. I'd been so scared. I didn't know if she could hear me, but I started screaming. I screamed for her to come back and to not leave me.

Now, half an hour later, she was sitting up. Sena had woken not long after and upon seeing her brother and girlfriend, tears had started pouring. I wrap my arm around Pidge while we watched Sena reunite with her loved ones. Even Haggar and Zarkon joined in the celebration.

But that was soon shattered by Bob's voice.

"I think it's time for the living to leave now." Sena and Haggar's faces immediately dropped and silence enveloped everyone. It was only broken by sniffles and sobs.

"Why Bob! Can't I stay here with my family?" Haggar's voice sounded so lost I couldn't help feeling sorry for her, even if her ways were twisted.

"I'm sorry, you can't."

"But I worked so hard! I used everything I could to get here. To see my two sons. And now you just expect me to leave?! You will be destroyed!" Haggar's raised her hand toward the heavens but before her dark orb could form, Zarkon stopped her.

"Darling, don't do that again. You know it doesn't fix anything." Haggar's shoulders slump and she hangs her head.

"I only want to be with you again."

"Well, today may be your lucky day Honerva. I am willing to make an exchange." Haggar's mood shifts and she's suddenly hopeful. I can see Sena is too.

"What must we do Bob? How can we have our family back together?" Bob chuckles.

"My dear Sena, what you must do it simple. A life for a life. If Haggar wants Zarkon to be alive, one of the living must die. And visa versa." I see Sena's shoulders droop again. Jyx rubs her back in circles, comforting her. I look over to where Myzax is and can see him deep in thought. Soon, he moves over to where his mother is.

Myzax whispers something into Haggar's ear and I can see from Haggar's expression that it isn't something she wants to hear. But she nods.

"Alright Bob. I trade my life. I die for Jyx to live." Haggar doesn't look at Sena and she looks skyward instead. I see Sena's mouth moving, but no words come out. Everyone is looking at Haggar in surprise, except Myzax and Zarkon. Zarkon's face is full of sadness but also happiness.

"Mother, why would you do this?!"

"Because my child. You are happier with Jyx than with me. And after everything, you _deserve_ to be happy." Sena's chokes on a sob before running over to her mother and hugging her tight.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I will never be able to repay you. And I will never forget you." Haggar's cheeks are wet too now.

"I'll never forget you either. And you can repay me by not dying any time soon." Sena laughs and wipes her eyes.

My eyes start welling up and Pidge looks up at me. In a quiet voice, she whispers,

"I didn't know you cried." I laugh quietly and kiss the top of her head.

"Some things are just too happy not to cry." She smiles at me and I smile back.

"Right, is that it? Time for us all to go then." Bob's voice booms overhead and the ground shudders slightly. I know our time is almost up and we can't stay here forever. While this little reunion happened, Jyx had come up next to me and Pidge.

"Thank you, for looking after her. For bringing her back. For… just being her friends." Jyx smiles at the both of us before turning back to face the goodbyes.

Haggar moves away from her daughter and toward us. I can't help but tense up as she draws closer. She chuckles and stops a few meters from us.

"I just want to thank the two of you. Since I wasn't there for Sena, I'm glad you were." She smiles and it's a kind smile. The she turns so she's facing Pidge, Jyx and I.

"Take care of her. Take care of my daughter." I nod and Pidge smiles. Jyx moves toward Haggar and wraps her arms around the woman.

"There's the good in you. I knew it was still there." Haggar laughs and Sena joins the hug.

"Alright guy! Enough good byes. Unless you wish to sacrifice another, it's time to go." Bob, I could tell, was getting impatient. Haggar let go and nodded.

"It's time." Sena nodded and took Jyx's hand.

"WAIT!" I swivel to see Allura's hand raised. Before anyone can speak Allura starts speaking again. "Wait. I… I should… I give my life to Myzax." Everyone's stunned. And I can't blame them. I was surprised too. Lance is the first to break out of his shock.

"Allura… why?" Allura turns to look at Lance with sadness.

"I… it's my duty. I know this now." She takes a deep breath before continuing. "When we first met Bob here, he said one of us in the group would be going. He… I think he meant me. It… it's my father's fault Myzax is dead and I feel like it's only my duty to swap lives with him." Allura smiles at Myzax who's face is still frozen in shock.

"Allura, you really don't. I'm fine here…" Allura cuts him off with a sharp glance.

"Myzax. You're sister needs you in the real world. And I can tell you aren't happy here. Please, just accept and don't make this any harder than it needs to be." He nods silently before walking over to Sena. Sena wraps an arm around him and speaks.

"Allura, I know you didn't trust me. But is giving your life away really worth this?"

"If I do not do it, I will forever have the burden on my shoulders thinking what could've happened if I didn't. This is my only chance on undoing what has been done. I have to take it. It is my purpose."

"No Allura, that can't be your purpose!" Allura hangs her head and Sena nods slowly, surrendering to the horrible truth.

Allura starts walking away from the group and us new Paladins follow. The old Paladins and everyone else can tell this is a time for just us. As a team. When we're far enough away, Allura starts speaking again.

"Your paths go on. Mine ends here."

"But there is no Voltron without you." Hunk's voice is quiet. Allura looks at him with a sad smile. She walks up to him.

"Voltron isn't needed anymore. The rest of the work is up to the people, and they'll have you to guide them Hunk." She closes the distance and hugs him. Tears roll down Hunk's cheeks as he hold Allura tightly. When she breaks away, he wipes his tears, a small smile on his face.

"Good bye Pidge." Her voice is thick with emotion.

"I'm gonna miss you Allura." Allura bends down and hugs Pidge, who wraps her small arms around her.

"Remain curious and fearless." Allura's words must set off something because the next second, Pidge is crying and her breath is shaky. "No matter what happens, don't let anyone bring you down." Allura breaks away and walks over to Shiro.

They stare at each other for a second before Shiro speaks.  
"Most people won't know the sacrifice you made."

"And they'll never need to. Your selflessness taught me that. Thank you" They hug and I can see Hunk and Pidge hugging in the background.

"You never need to thank me for anything." They break away and she turns toward me.

She moves toward me and starts speaking before she's even in front of me.

"Keith, I cannot thank you enough for all you've given me." I look into her eyes and I know that even though we haven't agreed on everything, I was glad to have her as a friend.

"Allura, when you accepted me, it helped me to accept myself. Thank you." She moves to hug me and I let her.

"There is greatness in your heart and in your actions." She pulls away and faces Lance. I wipe my eyes as she moves to stand in front of him.

"No… Allura… there-there- has to be another way."

"There is no other way. I've made my decision."

"But you're too important to the cause. You're… too important to me." Tears roll down each of their cheeks and I go to stand next to Pidge and Hunk. Pidge wraps her arms around my torso and I stroke her hair.

"I'll always be with you Lance. And I'll always love you." She cups his face in her hand and they close the distance. The kiss is mixed with tears and sadness, but within that sadness, I can also see a form of happiness. They'd had their time together and though it may have been short, they spent it happily.

When Allura breaks the kiss, Lance's cheeks start glowing. Altean marks form in Lance's color. A light blue. Lance was now Altean. Allura then moves toward Sena, who doesn't look very comfortable.

"Sena, I am so sorry. I… I've treated Galrans badly after Zarkon killed my father. But now that I see the truth, I understand." Sena sniffles and wraps Allura in a bear hug. Allura, not expecting this, just leans into it.

"Allura, I am just… Thank you. You don't have to do this you know?" Allura shakes her head.

"Sena, I know that. But I've lived long enough in happiness. I made a new family. But you also deserve this happiness. Everyone deserve happiness." The two aliens break apart, both wiping tears away.

Allura turns back to us.

"You must leave now. I don't think Bob can be very patient." We smile sadly at each other, before walking back to the others.

"It is time for the two living to swap with the two dead." Bob's voice is strong, but also gentle. The dead and living split, leaving Allura, Honerva, Jyx and Myzax between us. With a wooshing sound, a white orb is pulled from both Allura and Honerva's chests. The white orbs hover over Jyx and Myzax's chests before being sucked in. Instantly, those two, look more alive. The other two look fainter now.

"Good bye Paladins." Allura's voice fades out as one by one, the dead leave with a quiet _pop_. That leaves the rest of us to just stare at where they were. With one last look, we all turn and head in the direction out of the Time Rift.

Once out, our Lions form back into Voltron. Except, the Ying and Yang symbol were whole, where they were positioned over Voltron's chest. Finally, after all these years, it was over.

* * *

 **There we go. Very. Last. Chapter…**

 **Coming soon!**


	34. Chapter 33

**The. Very. Last. Chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Remember, season 8 spoilers ahead!**

 **Chapter 33**

As soon as all the Paladins had gotten out of their Lions, the Lions had changed into their accessories. No pressing or pushing could get them to change back into the mighty Lions. All the Paladins were a bit disappointed, but they understood. Voltron wasn't needed anymore.

They'd all agreed to give the accessories to Sena for safe keeping and then headed their separate ways. Hunk went back home to Shay and Lance went to Coran to tell him about Allura. Sena, Jyx and Myzax went to Sena's hiding place to catch up. Pidge, Keith and Shiro had all gone to the Holt residence where they were met by a frazzled Colleen Holt who demanded they explain where they'd been for the past week.

Sam Holt appeared and tried to calm his wife down, while inviting them in for tea. Over a good brew, Pidge told her family what'd been happening. Shiro and Keith added some details but thought it wise to keep quiet for the most part.

Once Colleen had been satisfied, she made Shiro and Keith go home saying they could back tomorrow. Shiro and Keith left, both to their respective homes. As soon as Keith walked through the door, a happy Cosmo jumped on top of him, licking his tongue over every patch of skin he could. Keith laughed and petted her as he watched the sun set from his window.

* * *

 **One year later**

It had been a year. A whole year since Allura had given her life to Myzax. A whole year, where they'd all had to get back to their jobs.

A statue had been made of Allura, so everyone knew who she was and how brave she'd been.

Hunk continued to make food for the empire meetings and Shiro continued to be their representative.

Shiro had lost the idea of wanting to be buried and now was living happily with Matt. The engaged couple were happy together and that was all that mattered.

Matt and Pidge made a little robot boy which they named Chip. Sam and some of the other Garrison members had made a new teludov which was how all their spaceships got around the Galaxy.

Keith still helped his mom and Kolivan with their aim to make the Galran empire a peaceful place.

Sena and Jyx had found a nice home where they rekindled their relationship back up. Myzax lived with them but was mostly out, helping Keith, Krolia and Kolivan.

And Lance continued to spread Allura's word while helping run a small farm with his family.

* * *

 **Many years later**

The Holt Family established the next generation of teens, ready to defend Earth.

Pidge, along with the help of Sena and Keith, overcame her PTSD.

Hunk and Shay, together, created a culinary empire, bringing people together, one meal at a time.

Lance continued to spread Allura's message while surrounding himself with the things he loved.

Keith helped transition the Blade of Mamora into a humanitarian relief organisation with the help of Ezor, Zethrid and Acxa.

Shiro finally found happiness and left the battle behind.

Sean settled down and became an author.

A few weddings came around.

Hunk and Shay were the first to marry.

Then came Shiro and Matt's.

A combined wedding to celebrate two couple's love was then held.

Keith and Pidge were married on the same day as Jyx and Sena.

Romelle and Lance stared dating, but nothing is in the calendar yet.

Sena became an author and wrote many books.

Jyx's fascination with script writing helped her to turn one of them into a tv series.

Each year, the Paladins, both old and new, along with Jyx and Coran, gathered under Allura's statue and took a picture. It was a time of celebration.

The Paladins of Voltron's story ends here. What happens next isn't up to me, or up to you. It's all up to Bob.

It been a tough few years of their lives, but now it was all over.

"It's been an honor flying with you all."

* * *

 **And it's all over. I'm so glad that you've stuck with me through all this, especially since my writing isn't that good. But, I am so so so grateful for you all.**

 **It's been an honor flying with you all.**


End file.
